KYO Gaiden
by Okanami Jose
Summary: Kei..Yuri..y yo mismo.. formaron parte de mi vida y muchas personas mas la marcaron, no me conocen, me encarge especialmente de que no fuera asi, pero quiciera que ahora sepan mi historia... mi leyenda... mi mision y dolor en un mundo criminal y urbano
1. I El asesino

**Vaya... pues vuelvo a las andadas, esta historia tenia un solo capitulo durante muchos años, pero como nadie dijo ni pio, decidi no subirla, ahora pues se me antoja subirla entera y al diablo, ahi les va :)**

**cito lo que dije en el primer publicado:**

Ok. Con esta historia de mi total autoria (ok ok.. como un 98 mio. algunos nombres son copiados xD) quiero plantear la vida de unos jovenes en una ciudad plagada de crimines de algo regimen. es decir. mas alla de lo que la policia puede resolver. Con un asesino que se cree justiciero perdido en las calles nocturnas. Un joven que ha sufrido demasiado y bloquea sus emociones y otro que vive con el ultimo pero que es mas "normal"

Esta Historia me pertenece a mi. Una serie de nombres no me pertenecen. y dos o tres personajes han sido tomados (por peticion de mis colaboradores) de otros animes y/o Juegos de video

Un Ejemplo: Evangelion. Dirty pair Flash. NGB

eso es todo gracias por leer y los veo abajo

**Acto 1: **El asesino…

Mes: Junio. Año: 2006.

_1:30 a.m._

- Ah!! –el grito del chico se apago y este comenzó a tocarse el pecho asustado buscando rastros de sangre- scheist… _(Mierda) _que maldito sueño tan real… -suspiro e intento levantarse pero una fuerte punzada de dolor en la espalda lo detuvo- agg!! Fue solo un sueño maldita sea!! –se grito ignorando el dolor, se levanto, otro sueño donde lo asesinaban…

Camino por su habitación en penumbras unos segundos, se acerco hasta una repisa en la pared y rozo con la yema de sus dedos la espada descansando en su funda, esperando para probar sangre una vez más…

- quita esas ideas de tu mente Hentaksu… -se reprocho en un susurro el joven paseándose hasta la ventana que daba al patio trasero

Hentaksu Odranoel Nediag Tsukinokami: cuando tuvo catorce años escapo de su casa y se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo Onashiru. A los padres de Hentaksu no les importo la perdida de su hijo menor y continuaron con su vida, a la fecha no lo saludan cuando se encuentran por la calle.

El es algo tímido, demasiado enamoradizo y apasionado, tiene un lado malo, pero pocas veces lo deja salir, es el mejor en su clase de kendo y solo su mejor amigo lo puede enfrentar, normalmente terminan en empate o quedan a mitad de la pelea.

Odia que le den órdenes y es muy orgulloso.

Es mitad japonés y mitad alemán.

- _Hentaksu…_

El joven de ojos castaños y cabello negro dio un respingo por la voz que lo llamaba desde alguna parte de afuera pero enseguida la reconoció, era el chico con el que compartía la casa

- Okanami… otra vez en el techo?

- si… ya sabes lo que paso hoy hace dos años… -dijo con una frialdad casi… triste

- Okanami… ya olvídala… eso paso hace mucho tiempo… -susurro Hentaksu mirando hacia el frente a pesar de no ver a su compañero

- …vete a dormir, en la mañana viene asuka a buscarte para salir al centro comercial y sabes como se pone si no la ayudas con sus compras

Hentaksu dio un suspiro soñador- mi Asuka-chan… ¡mientras me de con el látigo yo feliz!

Ambos jóvenes rieron un rato por el comentario

- bueno, tu también deberías dormir… -dijo Hentaksu

- nah… tengo cosas que pensar… -murmuro con una leve sonrisa- ya duérmete…

Las cejas de Hentaksu colisionaron por la orden que le dio le chico, pero en lugar de reclamar murmuro algún insulto en alemán y cerro su ventana para dormirse de nuevo

Onashiru Okanami suspiro también, parado en el techo de su casa, observo la luna llena en el cielo claro... recordando esa chica que perdió años atrás...

- amor… perdóname… -susurro con voz quebrada, pensando en esos ojos esmeraldas brillantes que caracterizaban a su amada...

Su mirada gris bajo y a lo lejos… muy lejos de allí, en un barrio donde abundaban los crímenes nocturnos estaba la sombra de lo que parecía una fabrica abandonada…

- perdóname… -susurro esta vez con frialdad. Comenzó a correr… cada paso se volvía mas y mas rápido… y salto del borde de su casa...

--

Lejos de allí… una misteriosa sombra se acerco a una pared metálica… rozo con sus manos enguantadas una zona en especial… una gran "K" escrita en la pared con sangre…

De la mano derecha de la sombra nació una llama color violeta y la lanzo hasta lo que parecía un horno de fundición que al encenderse ilumino todo el lugar con sus llamas…

La persona allí tenia un traje completo estilo ninja, sandalias negras envueltas en una tela gruesa del mismo color sustituyendo a los zapatos por la flexibilidad… en toda sus ante piernas tenia una extraña protección gruesa color rojo oscuro y pantalones ceñidos de cuero negro, su pecho solo lo cubría una especie de camisa de manga larga ajustada a su cuerpo color azul oscuro con malla negra, sus antebrazos tenían la misma protección que sus ante piernas, sus manos con guantes negros, su cuello era rodeado por una larga bufanda de color rojo oscuro y su rostro era protegido por una especie de casco metálico negro que no cubría totalmente su cabeza pero la tela negra si lo hacia… sus ojos carmín brillaban con ligera nostalgia al rozar aquella letra…

- _hoy comienza una nueva cacería, Aku… _-su voz parecía joven pero forzada, para que se escuchara como un susurro aterciopelado y grueso, dio media vuelta y salio de ese antiguo lugar… su territorio… el territorio del lobo…

--

_3:50 a.m._

Las calles eran oscuras y solitarias… nadie caminaba por ahí en las noches… nadie excepto una persona… con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras hablaba por su celular

- ahh… este ha sido la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida… esas chicas estuvieron deliciosas…

- _si..._ –contesto la otra línea- _nos costo trabajo conseguirte tantas niñas pero al final salio bien_

- en verdad estuvieron bien… -dijo el hombre en tono degenerado y muy satisfecho

- _Haru, estas enfermo…_ -susurro la voz del otro lado- _y yo aun mas por ayudarte… pero pagas bien…_

- adiós amigo mío…

- _adiós…._

*clic*

La conversación paro y una sombra parecida a un perro se paro a unos metros del hombre llamado Haru

- a un lado perro estupido!!!

El animal se mantuvo en silencio y con gran agilidad esquivo una patada del humano, todo sin gruñir solo mirando… Esperando… acorralando…

- Aku… su nombre es… Aku… -dijo una voz a las espaldas de Haru que se volteo inmediatamente revolver en mano

- aléjate de mi!! –grito Haru con ligero temor apuntando su arma al misterioso ninja

- no me amenaces con tu juguete, humano asqueroso…

- grr… CALLATE! No sabes quien soy yo… Tengo amigos que ni te imaginas!

Los ojos rojos del ninja brillaron por un segundo, analizo al hombre frente a él con su mirada y decidió

- tu juicio termino… -murmuro el ninja. Haru disparo e instantáneamente la bala fue detenida por una hoja metálica… una katana de misterioso metal oscuro y aura carmín… un sable sediento de sangre… sediento de arrancar la vida de aquel ser humano pecador…

- AAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!! –Haru grito al sentir una poderosa mordida en su muñeca… mandíbulas poderosas como el acero, potente mordida digna del gran lobo Fenris de la mitología escandinava

El lobo negro le arranco la mano a Haru con todo y revolver de una mordida…

Y su amo hizo el resto…

Con su sable corto la mano restante…

Y las rodillas…

Haru se encontraba tirado en un gran charco de su sangre… pero aun seguía con vida… respirando agonizante con la mirada perdida

Las manos del ninja rozaron la frente del hombre creando un símbolo hecho de quemaduras

- para que el diablo sepa quien te envía…

Tomo un cuchillo pequeño y con gran rapidez dibujo una K en el pecho de su victima

- por lo que hicieron los que son como tu…

El ninja puso una mano en el pecho del infeliz hombre, justo sobre el corazón… en un solo movimiento el corazón de Haru fue arrancado y posteriormente calcinado con las llamas violetas que emanaban de la mano del ninja asesino…

**_=Cuatro horas después=_**

Una densa niebla cubría toda la gran capital de aquel imperio lleno de leyendas y mitos antiguos, pero si algo estaba presente en la mente de toda persona de la capital, y toda la ciudad en general era del misterioso asesino que recién apareció hace poco mas de un año y aun seguía sin ser capturado, lo Llamaron Lobo de Fenris… pero también lo llaman Lobo apocalíptico… será por que siempre hay evidencia de que es acompañado por un ayudante canino?... nadie lo sabe con certeza…

- Haru Katsumi, 48 años… arrestado una vez por abuso a un menor, jamás se comprobó y salio libre… je…"Fenris"… lo hiciste de nuevo… -murmuro un hombre vestido con gabardina, sombrero y anteojos negros- …Eres un juez, Fenris… y admiro eso… no es nada personal, pero te cazare y te destruiré…

- Señor Deichi!! –murmuro un policía

- dime, encontraste lo que te pedí? –murmuro con frialdad en su mirada castaña tras los anteojos negros

- s-si señor… los archivos que recopilamos hace tiempo del símbolo que el asesino pone en las frentes de sus victimas con quemaduras… aquí tiene, los habíamos desechado hace tiempo, el jefe creyó que eran tonterías…

- gracias… -tomo los papeles y miro al joven policía largo rato- que mierda haces aquí parado? No tienes trabajo que hacer??

- ah!! Si si siii señor! –dijo asustado por la asesina mirada del investigador,

Shiriusu Deichi Deragonu: un gran investigador de apenas 28 años que en pocos años de su carrera se a hecho con gran fama por capturar a los mas desquiciados asesinos sin ayuda de nadie, algunas veces eliminándolos del todo… es un maestro en artes marciales y jamás se ha visto que utilice un arma de fuego ni que la necesite…

El investigador hecho un vistazo a las hojas, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro

- jajaja… señores!! Tenemos a un mocoso como asesino! Jajaja!! –su carcajada mas que de gracia, era de puro y oscuro placer… algunos dicen… que para atrapar a un asesino… se necesita de uno mejor, y… quizás… ese era Deragonu…

Tiro las hojas al suelo y se marcho hacia la niebla con pequeñas risitas hasta desaparecer…

Las hojas tenían el mismo símbolo que el asesino quema en las frentes de sus victimas, debajo de la imagen había letras… los primeros párrafos decían "Pictorigrama Tribal de la Camada de Fenris… una tribu de hombres lobo que creen que el único camino para la supremacía Garou es la lucha física… son salvajes, orgullosos, creen que si algo no sabe defenderse por si solo no merece vivir…" era de un juego de rol sobre hombres lobo…

Mientras tanto, el investigador pensaba solo en medio de la niebla…

- '_así que… mi nuevo gran reto es un mocoso que juega al vengador… será… divertido…" _–sonrió con malicia, saco de su gabardina un celular y remarco u numero especial, el teléfono sonó y- si… si señor, ya tengo algo, haré algunas llamadas y en menos de una semana ya le tendré información valiosa, si… por su puesto… -colgó y continuo caminando con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

**Fin, Acto Uno**

_Hora: 23:16 Fecha: 20/02/2006 Canción: Solitude – Evanescence_

_Última fecha de edición: 28/Ago/06_

**seria lindo que esta vez algunos pusieran uno que otro comentario... es una historia original, y sin los personajes que conocen y aman, pero hey, que mi sudor me ha costado xD**


	2. II Mujeres

**Acto 2: **Mujeres...

Julio 2006

_- que tienes para mi, Deichi_… -pregunto una voz, desde la oscura habitacion donde se encontraba el investigador

- bueno señor… ha pasado una semana desde que comencé esta investigación, hasta ahora el asesino "Fenris" mata a una o dos personas por noche, todos con algún historial criminal o de enfermedades mentales y agresividad

_- ve al punto… Deichi…_

El hombre sonrió levemente a su jefe, por la impaciencia en su voz, este asunto era más importante de lo que creía en un principio

- las marcas que deja en su victima nos dicen que es joven, que su habilidad con las quemaduras es extraordinaria… además, su habilidad con la katana me lleva a tener algunos prospectos a ser Fenris… en la mañana comenzaran las clases de nuevo, eso me ayudara a vigilar mejor a mis sospechosos ya que van en el mismo colegio, logre que atrasaran el inicio de clases esta semana que estuve trabajando… y Ya tengo a dos de mis mejores agentes trabajando…

_- excelente… todo va de acuerdo al plan…_ -murmuro con regocijo el hombre en las sombras

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-- o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o--

_- a…ayúdame… -sus palabras eran un sollozo aterrado… era una voz femenina que tomaba forma entre las sombras_

_Los ojos de él, grises, llenos de lagrimas miraron a la pelirroja de mechón amarrillo frente a el… tan cerca y tan lejos_

_- n…no puedo soltarme… lo… lo siento… -no podía alcanzarla, sus muñecas estaban atadas a un tubo metálico incrustado en la pared y sus piernas estaban encadenadas, no podía ayudarla, no había manera humana de zafarse, y a pesar de eso... sus extremidades sangraban de intentarlo..._

_- No es tu culpa, cariño… -sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr y tres sombras masculinas se acercaban ella, riendo...._

_- NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LA TOQUEN!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito el joven de ojos grises desesperado_

_- "Oky"(1)… te amo… -susurro mirando directo con sus pupilas esmeraldas las grises del joven al que amaba sabia que en ese instante no lo volvería a ver jamás. los hombres comenzaron a tocarla- te… a… mo… AAAAGGHHHH…!!!! _

Entonces el joven despertó sentándose de golpe- _KEI…!!!!!!_ -Grito con desesperación, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor- _…_ maldita sea… -puso sus palmas en sus sienes, recordando con demasiada mayor claridad que en noches pasadas- por que… por que es mas claro... después de tanto...

_(Nota 1: 'Oky'. apelativo cariñoso extraído de "Okanami")_

Una línea tibia surco su mejilla… se las toco y miro sus palmas con sorpresa… Lagrimas…

- no… -una simple palabra que sonó como un gemido de dolor, se levanto rápidamente, salio de su habitación corriendo y se metió a la ducha… abrió toda el agua caliente y apoyo sus manos en al pared de azulejos mirando el piso… sintiendo su piel quemarse… no le importaba… solo procuraba contener sus lagrimas pero seguían saliendo… se tomo la cabeza, sus ojos mostraban desesperación, abrió la boca queriendo gritar, pero en lugar de eso salio un gemido ahogado…

**Onashiru Okanami Hayabusa :** a los trece años sus padres salieron de viaje dejándolo solo en una gran casa, nunca regresaron, pero le mandan cartas y buena cantidad de dinero cada mes…

Vive con Hentaksu en esa misma casa, el chico se escapo de la propia y a los padres no les importo buscar a su hijo perdido…

Onashiru siempre fue muy alegre… pero a los 15 años dejo de serlo… se volvió frió… serio, callado… su mirada dejo de emitir luz y ahora siempre estaba opaca… pocos sabían la razón…

En el colegio… algunas chicas estaban tras sus huesos o suspiraban por el, pero el aura negra que siempre lo rodea espanta a cualquier persona que intentase socializar con él…

A veces alguien más renta una habitación en la casa de Onashiru, pero no tardan más de seis noches allí…

En sus 17 años de edad actuales… siempre mantiene esa aura oscura llena de odio y agonía que aleja cualquier persona… prefiere la soledad… es experto en kendo y solo rivaliza con Hentaksu en ese deporte

--

Transcurrió cerca de una hora desde que Onashiru había estado en el baño, las luces principales de la casa se encendieron, Onashiru llego a la cocina con camisa blanca con corbata y pantalones negros, miro a Hentaksu cocinando vestido igual…

- ahh… se termino el receso… necesito mas vacaciones! -suspiro con fastidio Hentaksu, luego bostezo. Miro de reojo a onashiru y noto lo rojos que estaban los ojos de este

- fue un breve descanso, pero descanso al fin, "Gaiden"... además recuerda que incluso nos aumentaron una semana mas...

_Gaiden: significa "leyenda" y es Nediag al revez q es el apellido de Hentaksu, así es como llama Onashiru a Hentaksu algunas veces_

Hentaksu gruño mientras servia el desayuno y comenzaba a comer lo antes preparado

- donde diablos esta Max… hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno…

- jejejeje se marcho hace como una hora con todas sus cosas…. Dijo que ya no soportaba los murmullos que se oyen en la noche… -Hentaksu sonrió con regocijo

- rayos… fueron cuatro noches si descontamos el tiempo que estuvo visitando a sus padres…

- así es querido amigo! Perdiste la apuesta!! Hacer lo que diga!

- creí que él resistiría, es un cobarde…

- creíste mal, Ookami! _(lobo, en japonés, es como hentaksu llama a Onashiru)_

- que quieres que haga?

- nada, te lo estoy reservando…

- ……

- *bostezo* -de hentaksu

_- Hentaksu Baka!!! Es hora de irnos!!! –se escucho un potente grito desde afuera de la casa_

- tu pelirroja te llama… -dijo onashiru con una diminuta sonrisa

- no es mi pelirroja!! –dijo sonrojado, tomo su mochila y salio de la casa

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, en los que onashiru se aseguro que Asuka y Hentaksu se adelantaran bastante, no le gustaba hacer mal tercio… apenas si soportaba hacer compañía a algún ser vivo…

- bueno… no puedo olvidarme de ti… -susurro a una masa peluda acurrucada en una esquina, Okanami silbo ligeramente, el gran animal abrió los ojos, levanto la cabeza y paro sus puntiagudas orejas hacia su amo- me voy… no estés todo el día dormidote Aku, cuida la casa…

El perro de ojos azules zafiro gruño con algo de fastidio y se acomodo de nuevo para dormir

Onashiru sonrió, tomo su mochila y salio de la casa… eran poco mas de 30 minutos para llegar a la escuela caminando, estaba a buen tiempo. Apenas amanecía y una ligera neblina cubría las calles,

La gran casa estaba sobre un cerro con un templo en la cima donde se organizaban algunos festivales como el de año nuevo, la casa estaba a la mitad de las interminables escaleras hacia la sima, había otras casas más, pero la que los padres del chico compraron era la más grande

Al terminar de bajar, miro el camino a recorrer, había mas alumnos, con el mismo uniforme, Solo unos cuantos, normalmente los que Vivian tan lejos iban en autobús, que pasaba dentro de 10 minutos

- disculpe… -dijo una voz muy suave y delicada

- oh, perdón… -Onashiru se hizo a un lado, estaba obstruyéndole el paso a una joven muchacha uniformada

El la escaneo completamente sin darse cuenta… era muy hermosa, piernas largas, caderas anchas, cintura delgada, busto… proporcional… cabello atado en una cola alta con unas ligas azules, se veía muy largo, de color lila, le llegaba hasta casi las piernas, lo que implicaba que posiblemente, libre de su amarre fuera mas largo

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se maldijo… por que tenia que estar mirando tanto a esta chica… la miro, era de su mismo colegio al ver el uniforme… de pronto la chica desapareció de repente y se escucho un gemido y a Onashiru se le revolvió el estomago...

- rayos… -el chico corrió hasta donde la joven mujer había desaparecido y la encontró en un callejón forcejeando para liberarse de un fuerte agarre de un hombre cuyas intenciones no eran nada puras…

Okanami golpeo al distraído hombre con tanta fuerza que soltó a la chica, esta se abrazo a su protector, Onashiru la aparto y la puso a su espalda

- vete… no querrás ver lo que sigue… -susurro de manera fría

- _pe… pero…_-la chica estaba tan asustada que se apretaba a la camisa del chico con fuerza

- vete!! –grito y ella corrió fuera del callejón

No sin antes echar un último vistazo, vio al chico tomando por el cuello al hombre y levantándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

Ella se marcho y Onashiru se sintió liberado

- ahora… patética basura… -dijo con su voz se hizo un susurro aterciopelado y grave- recibe… lo que mereces…

Su mirada gris lanzaba chispas rojizas lo que aterraba al hombre, pronto el gris se ahogo en rojo carmín y Okanami saco una navaja de su bolsillo…

----

- Asuka-chan… -murmuro Hentaksu a su acompañante, estaban cerca de llegar a la escuela

- que? –contesto distraídamente la pelirroja jugueteando en su celular

- etto… yo… aayy! –una chica lo empujo al bajar con demasiada prisa de un taxi

- perdón! –contesto ella lo miro con sus ojos azules levemente enrojecidos seguramente había llorado

- Yuri-chan!! –dijo asuka acercándose a la chica de larga cabellera lila

- la conoces Asuka?

- claro… es amiga mía, vive cerca de casa… Yuri que te paso?...

La chica les contó que habían intentado propasarse con ella y un chico con el uniforme del colegio la había salvado, incluso les dijo por que lugar había sido

- de casualidad ese chico era alto, de cabello negro y ojos color gris oscuro?

- ehh.. creo que si… -contesto Yuri algo sonrojada al recordar al joven

- ese Okanami… -comenzó hentaksu- no puede evitar ayudar a una chica linda

Yuri se sonrojo levemente y asuka se molesto, carraspeando para llamar la atención del chico de ojos castaños

Poco después…

- disculpe, profesor, puedo pasar?

- Okanami... es el primer día, y estas llegando tarde ya?... ya todos se presentaron, como conocerás a los nuevos alumnos? –murmuro molesto el maestro- igual pasa

- ...primero: los nuevos no me interesan -contesto fríamente mientras pasaba- y segundo: hay algo que se llama comunicación, por si no lo sabía...

llego a un asiento vació cerca de la ventana y se sentó mostrando su mal humor en cada gesto, ignorando al profesor miro hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido, todos los demás alumnos lo miraban a él y al profesor, esperando una reacción de este ultimo...

Pero... ese hombre ya conocía a su alumno, y sabiendo que todo comentario o acción en contra él chico no le haría ningún efecto... solo continuo con su clase como si nunca le hubiera respondido de tan mala manera

--

Las clases terminaron cerca de las tres de la tarde...

En el gimnasio dos figuras entrenaban kendo... era tarde... no había ningún alumno aparte, a pesar de lo peligroso del deporte, ninguno de los jóvenes traía protección

- Gaiden!! Estas distraído!! –grito Onashiru defendiéndose y atacando a Hentaksu

- ...

- GAIDEN!!!! –grito Okanami dándole un fuerte golpe de bokken en el hombro, Hentaksu salto hacia atrás y una de sus rodillas toco el suelo, se sujeto el lugar golpeado con un gesto de molestia y dolor- que rayos te pasa... –dijo fríamente Onashiru

- nada.... –contesto levantándose empuñando su arma de bambú

- hum... –hizo un sonido extraño con su aliento no creyendo nada de lo que decía esa boca del chico de ojos castaños, entonces decidió sacarle la verdad a la fuerza... literalmente....

Hentaksu no vio un golpe venir justo a su estomago con la punta de la bokken retrocedió cinco pasos... mirando a Onashiru con odio fugaz

- déjame en paz!!!

- ESTAS DISTRAIDO!!!! –grito golpeándolo fuertemente con furia apenas bloqueada por Hentaksu- DIME!!!! –grito como si se tratara de un grito de guerra

- NOO!!!!! –grito atacando a Onashiru sin demasiado éxito

- ni siquiera puedes golpearme!!! Si no hablas te pateare el trasero!!!! –él golpeo a Hentaksu en la cabeza y este cayo al suelo

- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡MIERDA!! ¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡¡Te diré!!! ¡¡¡Scheisse!!! (mierda)

- bien... –dijo tranquilamente secándose el sudor de la frente y posteriormente sentándose frente a Hentaksu- habla...

- bueno... sabes que estoy enamorado de Asuka... –dijo con un ligerísimo sonrojo, solo perceptible para alguien que buscaba eso

- podría hacerte un libro de las chicas de las que te has enamorado en estos 5 años Gaiden...

- comencemos –dijeron al unísono Onashiru con ligera burla y Hentaksu con fastidio- Isis, Eni, Ayami, Florisa, Olisa, Maria, Nathaly, Rei, Miss. Misato..... y la lista sigue, y sigue, y sigue, y sigue...

- ya, ya CÁLLATE! ¬¬ -grito arto- el asunto es que esta mañana casi le digo a Asuka... me interrumpió la chica que salvaste... y en el receso... se... lo dije...

- wow... –murmuro con ligera sorpresa- ...y?

- ...emmm.... ammm.... err.... ADIOS!!!! –Hentaksu elevo su mano derecha y lanzo una esfera pequeña al suelo creando una gran capa de humo que lo ocultaba

- mierda, Hentaksu vuelve aquí!!!! –grito furioso poniéndose de pie

cuando el humo se disipo vio a lo lejos a un Hentaksu en el suelo cubierto de tablas , con las que algunas personas trabajaban para hacer mas gradas en el gimnasio

- Gaiden... dime que no te tropezaste...

- ...entonces no te digo... –murmuro sin poder levantarse, Onashiru suspiro

- que te dijo Asuka...? –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, luego salieron del gimnasio sin siquiera cambiarse las ropas sudadas

- nada... me evito el resto de las clases... y si hacíamos contacto visual me desviaba la mirada con enojo

- Gaiden... ella es así... no sufras

- me rompe el corazón... –dijo con mucha pena y la mirada en el suelo

- a mi me rompe las bolas pero no me quejo... –dijo Onashiru con ligera molestia, Hentaksu deprimido significaba Hentaksu insoportable

El chico suspiro- quiero la revancha mañana... –dijo Nediag desafiante

- seh, seh, seh... –contesto onashiru

--

- Buenos diaaaas!!! –era sábado, y frene a la casa de los jóvenes de cabellera negra había una mujer cuyo cabello azabache llegaba hasta la base de la espalda, aparentaba no mas de 20 años y mantenía un papel en la mano donde decía "se renta habitación"

Hentaksu deslizo el portón de madera que cubría la casa y miro a la joven

- si? Desea algo?

- a decir verdad si... leí un anuncio que se rentan habitaciones aquí... podría alquilarme una?

- claro pero no quisiera verla primero?

- Jaja no se preocupe, estaré bien... –la mujer sonrió con inocencia y Hentaksu la dejo pasar a la casa

- cuando se instalarla señorita...?

- Gabrielle... Gabrielle de Lioncurth, usted se llama?

- Hentaksu Nediag, señorita Lioncurth mucho gusto...

- el gusto es mío galante caballero... –dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo sonrojar...

---

Unas horas después, Onashiru llego a SU casa la cual rentaba y compartía solo con Hentaksu, hacia algunas semanas habían decidido colocar carteles para rentar una habitación, pero cuando llego a su casa ya había una chica instalada… lo que no lo tomo muy bien…y es que su día no fue exactamente maravilloso…

- te he dicho que esta es MI casa!! Yo tomo las decisiones aquí!!! –grito sin importarle que la mujer los escuchaba

- no digas estupideces las decisiones las tomamos los dos!! Y si yo decido que es una buena persona y se pude quedar ella se queda pues necesitamos el dinero!!!

Onashiru sonrió con sorna y malicia mirándolo con ojos estrechos

- oh… claro… ya veo tus malditas intenciones, lo que quieres es tener a una mujer en tu propia casa para ver si consigues lo que no te dio Asuka…

- no entres a ese terreno Okanami….

- vamos Nediag!! Admítelo, lo único que quieres es follar con alguna mujer bonita para complacerte!! Eso es todo lo que quieres!! ¡¡¡COGER!!!

- CIERRA LA BOCA!!! –Hentaksu le dio un derechazo en la boca partiéndole el labio y haciéndole retroceder

- …..has cometido un grave error… -susurro con ira acto seguido se lanzo contra él

--

ese mismo sábado pero cerca de las siete de la tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, ambos jóvenes regresaron a la casa acompañados de la mujer de cabello negro y ojos carmesí

- no puedo creer que ustedes sean amigos... jamás había visto semejante brutalidad en una pelea... –dijo Gabrielle

- nuestras peleas son casi siempre así, pero esta se llevo el premio... –dijo fastidiado Onashiru

él tenia venditas en la cara, el brazo derecho vendado por un profundo corte con un cuchillo que necesitó 15 puntos, cojeaba de una pierna que poco mas y se rompe, su ojo derecho tenia un enorme moretón pero se repondría

Hentaklsu mostraba las mismas venditas en el rostro y la piel descubierta, su brazo izquierdo enyesado para que el hueso pudiera soldarse, su frente mostraba una serie de vendajes que rodeaban su cabeza, cojeaba igual que onashiru al caminar.

- supongo que después de semejante muestra no querrás quedarte –dijo Hentaksu

- jaja! ¿Bromeas? ¡Esta casa es un parque de diversiones! –dijo gabrielle de broma y sonrió a los chicos- además, no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme, me quedare aquí todo el tiempo necesario, claro, si los "administradores" están de acuerdo

- claro! –dijo hentaksu

-si no hay mas opción... –dijo onashiru a su vez

**+++++++++Domingo, 02:01 a.m.+++++++++**

- se me ha...hecho tan tarde... estúpida fiesta... no vuelvo a ir, lo juro... –decía al aire la joven Yuri, la que días antes había chocado con Onashiru y Hentaksu...

dirigía sus enormes ojos azules hacia el frente, mirando cada tanto hacia los callejones oscuros, temerosa del propio miedo... su largo cabello lila estaba atado en una coleta alta, llevaba una mini falta de mezclilla a media pierna y un abrigo verde oscuro cubriéndole el cuerpo, hacia frió...

el sonido de sus tacones al caminar era lo único que se escuchaba...

a lo lejos una sombra humana que salto desde un edificio a otro la sobre salto, la sombra tan rápido como apareció frente a sus ojos había desaparecido..

- ah.. –suspiró- Yuri, cada día estas mas loca... – se auto reprocho por ser miedosa

sin tiempo a que reaccionara, un cable se enrollo en su delgado cuello y alguien la jalo hacia atrás

la chica tirada en el suelo trataba con sus manos de quitarse el maldito hilo de acero, pero estaba demasiado apretado a su piel... le cortaba la respiración y la sangre hacia su cerebro...

no podía hablar ni gritar, apenas lograba emitir diminutos gemidos y sonidos in entendibles...

sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y estas comenzaron a correr por sus perladas mejillas corriendo el poco maquillaje que adornaba sus ojos... miro hacia donde se suponía estaba el maldito que le hacia eso... vio a un hombre de cabello cano con ojos abiertos de par en par y sus manos sosteniendo el largo cable, cada tirón al cable era mas presión para el cuello de yuri...

con una sonrisa de placer que rozaba la locura el hombre hablo, su voz era cortada, chillona y tartamudeaba, totalmente horrible para los oídos comunes.,..

- o-tra... vict—ima... pa-ra... el estr—rangul-ador!!

El rostro de yuri comenzó a enrojecer y sus mejillas a tornarse de un azul cielo... estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento...

Entonces vio esa sombra de nuevo... esa sombra que al moverse se ponía ver como ondeaba una especie de bufanda larga desde su cuello

El alambre de su cuello fue cortado y el cuello de Yuri fue liberado de inmediato

- Fe...n...ris...! –logro emitir apenas yuri respirando entrecortado

El ninja vestido de negro con la bufanda roja se limito a mirar al 'estrangulador'

- se te quemo el cerebro pensando un nombre, cierto?... –dijo burlón 'fenris'

- ca-ya....te!!! –grito lanzando sus hilos de acero para matar al ninja

fenris de un solo movimiento corto los hilos dejando imposibilitado al estrangulador

- ma...l...di...to!!! mue-re!!! –grito el asesino sacando un cuchillo de cocina pero a su espalda, el filo de una espada plateada atravesó su espinazo, Fenris quedo desconcertado de momento y cuando el cuerpo del estrangulador cayo, se vio el otro asesino...

un ninja mas, de ropa oscura de cuero y ojos rojizos, su espada era ligeramente mas corta que la de 'fenris' y el filo era plateado con un aura celeste muy tenue, la stuba era rectangular, tenia grabados y era dorada y la empuñadura tenia lazos rojos y negros recubriéndola

Fenris lo miro un segundo y desenfundo nuevamente su espada, mostrándola, esta era larga, el tamaño promedio de una katana samurai, el acero era extrañamente oscuro y tenia un aura rojiza casi imperceptible, la tsuba era dorada y circular, sin molduras, la empuñadura tenia lazos dorados y negros recubriéndola...

- la espada del dragón Celeste... la llaman Tsuki-rei... no es así? –dijo fenris con voz neutra- quien eres?...

- Thanatos, 'Instinto de la destrucción de ultratumba' –sus ojos brillaron con regocijo- los medios me llaman... 'The Grave'...

los ojos de fenris se ensancharon

- the grave... je... el famoso sicario de los políticos eh? Portando una espada tan pura y antigua como 'tsuki-rei'?

- yo no soy asesino de nadie, solo presto mis servicios, como ahora que me han dado un gran fajo de billetes a cambio de la cabeza de 'Fenris'

- pues adelante... –susurro fenris empuñando con fuerza su espada

- te daré tiempo a que recuperes tus heridas

- que...?

- hueles a sangre y tus movimientos son algo forzados al caminar y al mover tu espada... estas herido...

los ojos rojos de fenris se fruncieron violentamente

- y tu que…?

El otro Ninja se vio descubierto y rió un poco

- ....... eres listo, cuando nos enfrentemos, será una buena batalla... –dijo desapareciendo en una explosión de humo con olor a menta y hojas de olores frescos

Fenris cerro los ojos dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones

- maldita sea... –susurro, de pronto volteo recordando que había salvado a alguien- señorita, se encuentra bien? –murmuro algo turbado por la apariencia de la chica, y también por que la recordaba

- si... –trato de levantarse sin mucho éxito y gimió con frustración y dolor- no... –sus ojos estaban llorosos, al parecer se había torcido el tobillo y la conmoción de todo lo sucedido le impedían mover sus largas piernas

Fenris un poco titubeante la levanto en sus brazos con un gesto de dolor y comenzó a caminar

- pe... pero... –la chica no podía articular palabra

-calla... –susurro el ninja- guíame a tu casa...

- si...... –murmuro abrazándolo buscando seguridad- aquí a la derecha... –susurro algo perdida oliendo ese perfume de varón que se filtraba entre las ajustadas prendas del traje

cerca de 20 minutos de caminata después llegaron a un lugar donde se rentaban cuartos a estudiantes

- aquí puedes dejarme... –susurro Yuri

Fenris la dejo en el suelo sin emitir palabra

- eh... gracias... por todo...

yuri comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio sin mirar hacia atrás

Fenris frunció el ceño... algo no iba bien...

- AGÁCHATE!!! –grito corriendo hacia ella.

El edificio exploto desde adentro lanzando cristales hacia todos lados, Fenris se puso de espaldas a la explosión protegiendo a la chica de cabello lila que grito con terror al estar tan cerca del fuego y las explosiones que parecían no parar...

Cuando todo paro, solo quedaban escombros y pequeñas llamas...

- pero... que... paso... –logro articular Yuri con lagrimas inundando sus ojos de zafiro

Fenris manteniéndose frió, se acerco hasta los escombros, tomo aire profundamente y luego lo libero con lentitud y los ojos cerrados...

- no hay pólvora... la explosión principal no fue un accidente de gas o algo por el estilo, el gas exploto después de la primera... antes de la explosión escuche un sonido…

- como puedes...

- solo lo se... además...

Fenris miro hacia los escombro y del otro lado del edificio la vio... la causante de la explosión, con un arma extraña en su mano derecha y un cabello rojo-naranjo largo hasta la espalda ondeando con el viento

Fenris de un solo impulso se traslado por sobre las llamas y cayo frente a ella apretándola del cuello con su mano izquierda...

La mujer sonrió mirándolo con sus enormes ojos esmeralda... y el agarre de fenris se aflojo lentamente hasta soltarla del todo

- no... puedes... ser tu.... –gimió. sus ojos rojos se volvieron grises de un momento a otro y cayo de rodillas clavando su mirada en la esmeralda de la morena frente a él...

apesar de tener el cabello mas largo, era idéntica, no podía equivocarse...

- ...Kei... –gimió con ojos llorosos y totalmente rendido

- 'él' tenia razón... has quedado a mis pies... –susurro apuntando el arma hacia la frente del ninja

- ...él...? –justo antes de que la morena jalara el gatillo los ojos del ninja volvieron a ser rojos y se la quito de un movimiento lanzándola lejos- ¿...quien eres...? –dijo fríamente, sus ojos mostraban el fuego de la furia- tu... ¡¡tu no eres ella!! –su rabia crecía cada momento y por cada paso que daba hacia el frente ella retrocedía uno

- pero... 'mi amor' soy yo... no me reconoces? Soy Kei! –dijo totalmente nerviosa la morena

- ella esta muerta... y pronto tu también... –murmuro liberando su espada

--

al otro lado de los escombros Yuri apenas si podía ver las siluetas del ninja y la chica

tenia mucho miedo, acababan de destruir el único lugar donde vivía matando a quien sabe cuantas personas y ella estaba sola a mitad de la noche sin saber que hacer... dio media vuelta y salió corriendo liberando amargamente sus lagrimas, olvidándose momentáneamente del ninja que la había salvados dos veces esa noche

--

- respóndeme... si no quieres morir... –susurro fenris, poseído por el odio que desde hacia años, no despertaba por completo

- ...mi muerte no significa nada... hazlo... –contesto la chica pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas

Fenris no contesto, solo movió su mano por reflejo dando un corte en el pecho de la chica, cortando desde su ombligo hasta el inicio del cuello

La chica apretó fuertemente los ojos mostrando su verdadero miedo a morir y el dolor de la herida...

Ella abrió los ojos, sintió su herida, sangraba en abundancia, pero no era mortal, al menos, no de momento, la morena busco con la mirada adolorida al ninja, pero este no estaba por ningún lugar...

----

el ninja abrió la ventana y la atravesó entrando a la oscura habitación, dentro su enorme perro levanto la cabeza y olfateo el aire intranquilo, pronto se relajo al reconocer a su amo con el olor...

el ninja se arranco las telas que cubrían su identidad con rabia, liberando sus cabellos negros y lo blanco de su piel, blanco-cadáver como solía llamarlo hentaksu...

dirigió su guante de cuero hacia el hocico de Aku y este olfateo la sangre de la morena...

- lo reconoces?... ¿reconoces su olor? –el perro-lobo movió la cola en señal afirmativa, reconocía el olor de la dueña de esa sangre- ..es Kei... cierto? –el perro bajo las orejas y bajo su cola hasta estar entre sus patas, gimió ligeramente mostrando su propio pesar

- esta ha sido... una pésima noche, Aku... – Onashiru cayo con un suspiro a la cama, estaba temblando y su voz también era temblorosa… cerro los ojos y trato de dormir

**Fin, Acto Dos**

_Hora: 18:33 Fecha: 02/08/2006 Canción: Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence_

_**Yuri Kouda Yume**_

_**Kei Matsumoto**_

_(la original, del sueño, para la nueva chica solo imaginadle el cabello mas largo y sin lo amarillo)_

_**Gabrielle de Lioncourt**_

_**Onashiru Okanami ("Fenris")**_

_**Aku**_


	3. III Contacto Fugaz

**Acto 3: ** Contacto Fugaz...

Julio 2006

Domingo, 7 a.m.

El chico despertó lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron por inercia, no quería levantarse pero el olor a sangre de sus ropas inundaba la habitación, se puso de pie y miro a Aku, echado a un lado de su cama muy dormido

- mi fiel amigo… -murmuro con voz dolida al recordar lo que había pasado apenas unas horas atrás. Le acaricio la cabeza a Aku y se comenzó a quitar las ropas ensangrentadas con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Poco después salio de su cuarto con una yukata azul puesta y una bolsa negra en la mano… se dirigió a fuera de la casa y dejo la bolsa llena de su ropa ensangrentada junto con otras de basura, luego regreso a darse un largo baño

--

Salio de la ducha y Hentaksu paso a su lado sin decirle palabra, entrando también al baño

Onashiru volteo y miro extrañado la puerta cerrada del baño… era raro que hentaksu no lo saludara… el chico se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a Gabrielle

- que tal su primera noche señorita De Lioncurth…

- llámame Gabrielle, no me gustan las formalidades… nada mal, se duerme a gusto aquí…

Onashiru se extraño, todos los demás inquilinos decían que escuchaban voces… justo por eso se iban

- segura que no paso nada?.... –Gabrielle negó y tomo jugo de naranja- vaya… bueno, es para mejor –Onashiru sonrió y noto ese molesto dolor que tenia en la cara a causa de la pelea del día anterior

Entonces, sonó la campanilla de la entrada, Onashiru fue a abrir siendo observado de cerca por Gabrielle

Onashiru abrió el portón de madera corredizo y miro a una chica, una chica de su misma edad, de minifalda y abrigo verde, despeinada y con unas ligeras líneas negras recorriendo desde sus ojos hasta toda su mejilla, en resumen, en un estado lamentable.

Onashiru la miro anonadado, sin saber que decir

- oh… hola… -dijo ella con una voz suave y temerosa, propia de su estado emocional y físico- tu nombre es… Okanami… verdad?... podrías… -se sonrojo violentamente- podría… yo… vivir aquí… un tiempo? Mi… el edificio donde vivía fue destruido anoche, podrás verlo en las noticias y todo lo mió se quemo, mis padres no me mandaran dinero hasta el próximo mes y ya no me queda nada… he estado pensando en esto toda la noche, me da demasiada vergüenza molestarte, pero… pero no tengo donde ir…. No… no quiero dar lastima, aun que creo que ya la estoy dando… sabe… lo… lo siento, se que lo que pido es imposible, por favor discúlpeme, ¡lo lamento! –giró a la derecha dispuesta a bajar las escaleras que la llevaban a la carretera, se sentía demasiado apenada con lo que había hecho, sentía deseos de morir… no tenia dinero, ni forma de comunicarse con sus padres y pedirles dinero, y con esas ropas nadie le daría trabajo ni alojamiento_- 'que estupida fui!' _–pensó la chica frustrada

- oye! –escucho tras ella- no piensas primero escuchar lo que tengo que decir?... será menos de lo que tu hablaste, lo juro… -dijo Onashiru desde la entrada

Yuri se volteo violentamente, sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ella ya no creía que aun tuvieran pero al parecer si…

- vamos, entra, podrás bañarte, desayunar, preparare té y hablaremos, OK? –dijo Onashiru con toda la simpatía que tenia dentro, también impulsado por la culpa de que hubieran destruido el edificio donde vivía la chica, sentía que había sido para llamarle la atención a 'Fenris' y estaba en lo correcto

Paso cerca de media hora y Onashiru estaba en la sala principal de la casa sentado frente a Yuri, entre ellos había una mesita de centro con una tetera y tres tazas

- bien… escuche tu propuesta ahora escucha la mía, vivirás aquí sin pagar, podrás irte de aquí cuando lo desees, hasta entonces… pagare tus gastos –lanzo sus palabras con autoridad el chico de la yukata azul luego tomo una taza y bebió un poco del té

- que?... no… no puedo permitir que pague mis gastos, Okanami-san… con vivir aquí ya hace demasiado por mi…no puedo pedirle que pague por mi, igualmente le pagare el tiempo que viva aquí, eso se lo aseguro… -dijo la chica con el pelo húmedo vistiendo una yukata vino perteneciente a Onashiru

- tómalo como un regalo de todas las personas que murieron en el edificio, al parecer fuiste la única sobreviviente allí… -agrego con seriedad, tomo otro poco de té acabándose la taza, se sirvió mas mientras escuchaba a Yuri

- yo… esta bien… pero… Le juro… Le JURO Que le pagare a… podría prestarme su teléfono? –dijo con una sonrisita tímida

- claro… esta a tu izquierda tómalo… -dijo el chico tomando té

Gabrielle había estado presente, tomando té en silencio, escuchando todo y mirando a yuri sin que onashiru se percatara

- "fantástico…" –pensó tomando té en silencio con el ceño levemente fruncido

Onashiru se puso de pie y le toco el hombro a gabrielle cuando paso a su lado en señal de "hasta luego" entonces giro hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones

Mientras tanto Yuri esperaba a que contestaran su llamada con nerviosismo

- ¿si? ¿Papá? Tengo algo que contarte, es urgente… si, si estoy bien papá… aja… mira… lo que pasa es…

Poco después un callado Hentaksu salio de la casa sin omitir una sola palabra ni ver a nadie, solo paso y se fue por todo el día…

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Onashiru caminaba lentamente entre la gente del centro, todos apresurados, pensando en sus propios problemas sin ver a los demás, por un momento, Onashiru se unió a ellos, y comenzó a recordar… sus ultimas horas habían sido muy extrañas, se había estado comportando como hacia dos años… se comportaba como era en verdad, el chico amable y callado… el antiguo Onashiru

_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué cambie hace dos años?... claro… que pregunta tonta… se por que cambie… la muerte de ella y mi despertar afectaron mi manera de ver el mundo… pero ahora… esa chica que vi anoche… ¿era ella? maldición… estuvo apunto de matarme… si no hubiera regresado a ser "fenris" seguro estaría muerto ahora… _-pensaba el chico caminando con la mirada fija en el piso y las manos en las bolsas del pantalón negro

Por un momento, un parpadeo, sus ojos cambiaron de gris a rojo total y miro a toda esa gente, miro sus esencias… el aura de cada persona… todas de distintos colores, pero todos eran unos malditos. Esposos infieles, golpeadores, abusadores de menores… mujeres infieles por igual, que abusaban de jóvenes enamorados, pecado… pecado por donde quiera que mirara…

_Este mundo se pudre…_ -pensó. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya no miraba todo eso, sus ojos ya eran grises de nuevo…

A su lado pasaba la gente, y una chica rubia paso a su lado en dirección contraria, a sus espaldas llevaba una guitarra de color oscuro…

Onashiru no presto atención, tenia demasiado en que pensar como para fijarse en mujeres que pasaban en la calle

- oye al menos dígnate a saludar, no? ¿Donde quedaron tus modales tonto Okanami? –escucho tras él… era una voz femenina, y se escuchaba molesta.

Onashiru volteo y miro a la rubia que hacia poco paso junto a él, ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos claros con molestia fingida

- y bien? –apuro ella

- Naty Gilly… -dijo el joven con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

Hentaksu atravesó la calle sin mirar y el ceño fruncido, maldijo mentalmente a todo ser que vio pasar sonriendo… la noche había sido realmente mala

A lo lejos, le pareció distinguir una cabellera pelirroja muy conocida por él… su estado anímico le dio el valor para correr tras ella y enfrentarla de una buena vez…

La pelirroja traía un sencillo vestido amarillo de tirantes

- ¡¡Asuka!! –le grito hentaksu para detenerla

Ella volteo, lo miro, frunció el ceño y siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto a nadie. Y eso no le agrado demasiado a Hentaksu que al fin la alcanzo caminando tras ella

- asuka… -ella ni volteo a verlo, solo siguió caminando apresurando un poco el paso- asuka… maldita sea! ¡No me ignores! ¡No te he hecho nada, Asuka! –dijo hentaksu enojado y herido

- lo siento, creo que me confundes con alguien mas… -dijo ella simplemente, dando pasos mas rápidos

- Asuka… -el chico de ojos cafés frunció el ceño violentamente, de un tirón de la muñeca la obligo a parar y voltearse- ¿¡que rayos te pasa?! –dijo furioso

- ¡déjame en paz! –grito ella a su vez dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara que le abrió una herida pequeña del día anterior y comenzó a sangrar un poco, la pelirroja de ojos azules empezó a correr entre la gente sin mirar atrás

- mierda! –mascullo hentaksu limpiándose la sangre con unas vendas que tenia en su mano enyesada, acto seguido comenzó a perseguir a la chica- espera un minuto!!! –le grito

- déjame!!! –dijo ella corriendo sin voltear, sus ojos azules ya estaban nublados por las lagrimas que necesitaban salir y no les permitía hacerlo

La chica se cruzo con un grupo de cuatro chicos mal vestidos que al verla le lanzaron piropos que ella ignoro por estar corriendo, entonces los chicos repararon en Hentaksu que corría tras ella tratando de detenerla…

Los tipos se pusieron frente a Hentaksu para que dejara de seguir a Asuka…

- háganse a un lado… no estoy de humor… -dijo el joven de ojos cafés metiendo su mano sana a su bolsillo trasero discretamente

- oye idiota, deja a ese bombón en paz, OK? La hemos estado viendo seguido por aquí y no permitiremos que te metas con ella –dijo uno de los maleantes

- ni siquiera la conocen… -aseguro hentaksu- a un lado… o les pesara…

- jajá jajá! Amenazando tú? Mírate tonto, estas todo lastimado y aun que estuvieras sano te patearíamos el trasero, somos mas y mas fuertes…

- ah si…? -dijo el chico estrechando los ojos cafés… desde la bolsa trasera de su pantalón saco una navaja no demasiado grande y con movimientos apenas notados por los otros tipos hentaksu ya estaba del otro lado de ellos corriendo tras asuka…

Uno de ellos, el que había estado hablando, cayo al suelo inconciente y sangrando en abundancia de su pecho…

Algo lejos de allí, en un parque no muy habitado, la pelirroja se sentó en una banca solitaria respirando agitadamente, le había costado escapar de él

- ese… estupido… -dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Una mano amistosa le tendió un pañuelo blanco y ella lo acepto sin mirar a quien se lo ofrecía, se limpio las lagrimas que estaban apunto de escapar y devolvió el pañuelo

- quédatelo… -contesto Hentaksu rechazando el pañuelo. Asuka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miro con pánico- …ahora podremos hablar? –dijo él tranquilamente

- no tenemos nada de que hablar… -dijo ella enfadada, se levanto y giro dándole la espalda al chico comenzando a caminar

Hentaksu nuevamente de un tirón de su muñeca la obligo a voltearse pero en lugar de hablarle acerco su rostro pegando sus labios a los de ella… comenzando a besarla muy gentilmente, pidiendo paso a paso, con delicadeza, entrar a su boca y profundizar el beso…

Asuka cuando sintió sus labios contra los de ella abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y trato de empujarlo sin quererlo realmente… jamás le habían dado un beso tan suave y gentil… siempre todos solo querían tomar sus labios como si fueran de ellos, pero él… parecía pedir permiso… pronto la chica se rindió y cerro los ojos dándole acceso a la lengua del chico dentro de su boca y moviendo la propia…

Ella suspiro entre el beso y hundió sus finos dedos en el negro cabello de él, mientras hentaksu solo la atraía contra su cuerpo con su mano sana profundizando el beso

Él, presa de la pasión, la aprisiono contra la pared de la casa vacía, sus cuerpos semidesnudos juntos como si fueran uno, sus labios unidos en un beso lleno de deseo…Ella ignorando la presión del chico contra su cuerpo le devolvía el beso con igual intensidad, olvidando por completo el hecho de que hacia casi un año que no se veían y no tenían ese tipo de… contacto

En medio del beso el joven de cabello negro movió sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica con urgencia, sus dedos se enfocaron en una precisa zona en la espalda, tratando de quitar el brassier, acción que hizo despertar a la rubia de su estado y corto el beso respirando agitadamente

- ¡¡Nashi!!... nashi… por… por favor… -dijo entre jadeos provocados por los besos y caricias del joven que tenia en frente

- lo… lo siento no se… que me paso… yo… ah… -contesto Onashiru de igual forma, separándose de ella con malestar emocional, no supo en que momento se encontraba de nuevo con la rubia, ella le invitaba un refresco en su casa para conversar y de repente ya la estaba desvistiendo y besando como si no hubiera mañana…. ¡Maldición!

La respiración de los dos era agitada, ella se puso justo delante de el, sus respiraciones se mezclaban a pesar de la diferencias de estatura y el deseo los embargo nuevamente, pero esta vez, aunado con la ternura y el cariño que se tenían uno al otro esos seres

- Naty… -murmuro Onashiru mirándola con suma tristeza- perdóname…

- ¿por esto?... –ella sonrió y cerro los ojos- jamás me ha disgustado el sabor de tus besos…

- ¡no!... por lo de… hace meses… te fuiste… por mi, ¿verdad? –dijo acariciándole los brazos desnudos, su rostro mostraba dolor y arrepentimiento

- … -miro a un lado evitando la mirada gris del chico- Nashi… en ese entonces yo… tu me… nosotros…. –cerro los ojos con fuerza sin poder decir las palabras guardadas en su corazón desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás

- te hice mucho daño… y ahora casi se repite la historia de nuevo…

- al menos ahora estas sobrio… -la chica sonrío mirándolo a los ojos, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados con los de él

- no estoy sobrio… con tu perfume neutralizando mis sentidos… cegando mis ojos y…

- para ya… -interrumpió ella, con lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos

- disculpa… siempre te hago llorar, perdón… -con su mano diestra le acaricio la mejilla justo a tiempo para limpiar una pequeña lagrima escurridiza

En los ojos de él había un destello de nostalgia y alegría, pero también sus ojos mostraban su alma, un alma torturada por la culpa, el dolor de la perdida y la eterna marca de sangre de vidas humanas que cargaba sobre sus hombros, vidas miserables y aborrecibles, pero vidas al fin.

Se sonrieron y con especial calma tomaron sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo, al tenerlas todas recogidas se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente una vez mas

- ¿ahora si aceptaras mi refresco?

- solo si te vistes y dejas de ser tan sexy… -le sonrió divertido

- puedo vestirme, pero lo segundo… mmm… –dijo Naty a modo de broma, siguiéndole el juego a Onashiru

- OH, esta bien, soportare… jaja

- jajá iré arriba

Como si fuera algo cotidiano, se acercaron y rozaron sus labios… al caer en cuenta de lo sucedido se miraron sin saber que decir

- eh… voy… a cambiarme… -dijo levemente sonrojada. Una cosa eran los apasionados besos sin control y otra muy diferente el beso inocente, donde se esta en los cinco sentidos

- claro… ve… -dijo descolocado. Pensando que tendrían que cortar ese tipo de contactos – _no quiero lastimarte de nuevo… no quiero lastimarte…_ –pensaba para sus adentros

La chica regreso poco después, vestida de playera y jeans, para no "tentar a la suerte" por si acaso. Onashiru la miro con ojo crítico

- hum… te vez bien -dijo sonriendo provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, se sentaron la sala en un sillón de tres cuerpos frente a la televisión, con un refresco cada uno. Hubo un incomodo silencio largo, muy largo hasta que onashiru decidió romper el hielo (irónico)- y… ¿a donde fuiste todo este tiempo?

- no muy lejos, estuve en casa de unos familiares, a unas horas de aquí en autobús

- ya veo… -otro silencio mas, eso comenzaba a molestar al chico- y… ¿te divertiste?

- podría decirse que si… estuve pensando mucho en lo que paso entre nosotros… -dijo ella mirando fijamente el refresco en sus manos. Onashiru no dijo nada, nuevamente se sintió como basura… ¿como pudo haberle hecho eso?... bueno… realmente ella también puso de su parte…. Pero el problema mayor no fue lo que hicieron si no al momento de despertar lo que él le dijo… cada vez que la veía triste o sencillamente cada que recordaba lo pasado escuchaba una pequeña voz en su interior, pero con una acústica impresionante que le repetía "¡DESGRACIADO!"

- ¿llegaste a una conclusión?

- pensé que ser amigos era demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo por algo así… -ella lo miro con una dulce sonrisa que le movió el piso al chico.. Pero también había algo más… algo que no le dio buena espina al joven Okanami

- comprendo… -contesto sorprendiéndose así mismo diciéndolo en un todo de voz ¿triste? ¿Desilusionado?... entonces sintió deseos de golpearse… Golpearse hasta quedar inconciente… que muy merecido lo tenía…

**Fin, Acto Tres**

_Hora: 00:18 Fecha: 11/09/2006 Canción: Muertos que no juntos - Guffi_


	4. IV Esa rubia tortura!

**Acto 4: ** Esa Rubia Tortura...

Agosto 2006

Sabado, 4 a.m.

- _¿un nuevo blanco?..._ –murmuró con voz forzada una figura encapuchada de ojos rojizos

Era una mesa circular, y una habitación en casi total penumbra, había tres personas allí, el encapuchado en un extremo cercano a la puerta paralelo a él, y un hombre vestido de elegante traje que era "acompañado" por otro mas, de anteojos y gabardina café que se mantenía de pie

- así es "Grave Thanatos"… solo por esta noche, se que desde la aparición del ninja "fenris" nuestro trabajo de castigar a los criminales liberados impunemente quedo…. Bueno, demás esta decir que el ninja nos dejo fuera del negocio…

- _así es… por eso me mandaron a cazarlo, pero por razones que no especificare no luche contra él… estoy aburrido señor Futwoka… muy aburrido…_ -las ultimas palabras las dijo en un todo de voz suave que le dio escalofríos al jefe de policía que estaba sentado paralelo a él

- lo se **chico** mira… -se congelo por la mirada que le dirigió "Thanatos" y carraspeo sudando frió- lo siento… lo siento "Grave"… iba a decir… que… -carraspeo de nuevo- quiero decir… aquí a mi izquierda esta el agente Shiriusu Deichi… es muy respetado y esta a la cabeza de la captura de "Fenris"

- _un insignificante investigador no podrá contra esa amenaza…_

- oye mocoso… -dijo deichi quitándose los lentes y mostrando su mirada café que desvelaba odio- no me subestimes… o podrías estar muerto en un parpadeo…

- _¿tan lento señor Deichi?..._ –la voz de "thanatos" era de total burla para fastidio de deichi que, a pesar de no verle la cara por completo, juraba que el chico del rostro cubierto le sonreía para fastidiarlo aun más

Deichi estrecho los ojos y se coloco los lentes nuevamente, no gastaría su fuerza en un niño que se hacia el asesino maduro… bueno solo con "fenris" que según había investigado tendría no mas de 20 años

"Thanatos" miro fijamente al jefe de policía, el señor Futwoka

- _se ha arriesgado mucho al recibirme en su oficina señor Futwoka, usted sabe que su relación conmigo y otros menores a mi debe quedar en absoluto secreto… aceptare el trabajo menor que me ha encomendado… ¿¿pero que pasara con la vigilancia en los trabajos de "Fenris"?? ansío enfrentarme con él…_

- bien, he encomendado el trabajo a alguien de mi confianza, no es tan bueno como tú, pero se te acerca mucho…

Al terminar la frase la ventana tras él se rompió, el jefe de policía se puso de pie y se aparto poniéndose a cubierto contra la pared con una beretta en la mano, Deichi hizo algo similar pero "Thanatos" ni se inmuto mirando interesado algo en el centro de la mesa, algo que entro por la ventana rompiéndola, algo que manchaba la madera de la mesa con tibia sangre de un cuerpo recién asesinado

- _su hombre de confianza que se acercaba a mi habilidad… supongo… _-dijo fríamente el asesino encapuchado mirando la cabeza justo en el centro de la mesa que tenia la lengua de afuera y ojos desorbitados

- s, si… dios mío… el maldito incluso lo trajo hasta aquí… como mierd…

- _**¡SILENCIO!**_–Escupió "Thanatos" callando al hombre mayor- _es obvio… que nadie de su equipo especial sirve, es obvio que "NADIE" aquí, aparte de mi, sirve…_ -miro indiscretamente a Deichi que le devolvió la mirada con odio_- aun así aceptare su otro trabajo… la información_ –dijo todo con frialdad y las ultimas palabras como una orden

- si… si "Grave"… -el hombre fue a su escritorio que estaba en una esquina y saco una carpeta- aquí… aquí están…

Thanatos "The-Grave" la leyenda urbana que se había casi olvidado tras la aparición de Fenris tomo la carpeta y la guardo bajo su capucha oscura, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

Deichi que aun seguía de espaldas a la pared cubriéndose, miro a la figura caminar a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta y lo apunto con su Desert Eagle directo a la cabeza

- ¡Bang!... –dijo en un susurro haciendo como si en verdad disparara

- _mira tu entrepierna…_ -dijo "Thanatos" antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Deichi frunció el ceño y mas por auto reflejo que por otra cosa miro su entre pierna, extrañado vio una pequeña cosa que estaba fuera de lugar, a centímetros abajo de su "tesoro" hacia un objeto metálico, largo y afilado de ambos extremos, del tamaño de un lápiz que estaba incrustado con fuerza en la pared

El investigador levanto la mirada mirando la puerta cerrada donde había salido el encapuchado "Grave" y trago sonoramente

- mal nacido… -susurro con el miedo y el alivio en su cara

---

Afuera de el edificio de la policía, parado en el techo de una tienda d enfrente había una sombra vestida totalmente de cuero negro, un guante color rojo en su mano derecha resaltaba al igual que la bufanda color vino que ondeaba con el viento nocturno

"Fenris" miro hacia abajo y vio como el encapuchado salía de las oficinas. Por su energía, "Fenris" era conciente de que ese era la leyenda urbana "The Grave" también llamado "Thanatos"

El encapuchado desde abajo levanto la mirada observando como "fenris" cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho y le dirigía la misma mirada rojiza

- _buen trabajo con la cabeza, "Fenris"…_ -el encapuchado lo miraba fríamente y hablaba bajo, como si el ninja estuviera frente a él

De alguna manera las bajas palabras de "Thanatos" llegaron a los oídos de "fenris"

- _la tuya será la siguiente…_ -dijo por respuesta

"Thanatos" sonrió bajo las telas que cubrían su rostro, y dio marcha hasta perderse entre la fina capa de neblina nocturna

"fenris" dirigió una mirada mas a la ventana donde había arrojado la cabeza y se encontró mirando unos ojos cafés llenos de odio

- ¡¡¡te cazare y te destruiré, Fenris!!! –grito Deichi desde la ventana

- _Sin un arma del calibre… No se puede cazar..._ –dijo "Fenris" dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en la penumbra

Sabado, 23:00

/insertar tema "Skin"/

la rubia interpretaba esa canción con soltura en el escenario, sentada en un banquillo alto mientras tocaba la guitarra, todo el local escuchaba la canción con total atención, algunos bailando en una pequeña pista de baile al lado de las mesas en un desnivel, otros solo escuchaban desde sus sillas, otros como cierto chico de ojos grises y cabello negro, el joven apoyaba los codos en las sillas paralelas a él mientras miraba a Naty cantar y tocar esa canción

el chico suspiro y una diminuta sonrisa se le marco en los labios

- hola, ¿puedo acompañarte? –dijo una bella joven que trataba de hacer su conquista de la noche con el joven de 17 años

- no, largo... –fue la tajante respuesta de Onashiru que jamás aparto la mirada de la rubia

la joven se puso roja de furia y vergüenza y dando empujones regreso hasta la mesa que compartía con otras amigas que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se comenzaron a reír de ella

al finalizar la canción de Gilly, Hentaksu y Asuka regresaron de bailar la canción muy abrazados y sonrientes

- eh, "Ookami" ¿que quería esa chica que vino? Te vi muy apegado a ella jejeje –Hentaksu sonreía cómplice a su amigo

- quizás necesites lentes "Gaiden"... –respondió el susodicho mirando a los ojos de su amigo de ojos cafés

- ¡Okanami! –Onashiru miro hacia el escenario, Gilly lo llamaba a acercarse, él obedeció- cántanos algo, ¿te parece?

Por toda respuesta el chico le dio la espalda y regreso a la mesa que estaba cerca del escenario

Naty estrecho los ojos

- chico mas aburrido... –murmuro para si misma

la joven bajo del escenario dejando el resto del trabajo musical a la banda y al DJ

_El joven cayo al suelo de una bofetada que lo hizo escupir sangre, antes de que pudiera levantarse el agresor le dio una potente patada en el estomago seguida de otra y otra…_

_El joven Onashiru abrió sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas solo para ver como amarraban a la pelirroja de cabello corto a una mesa atornillada al suelo_

_- K, Kei… ¡ah! –las patadas no paraban, pero su voluntad por tratar de ayudar a su amada era fuerte, trato una vez mas de levantarse pero lo patearon esta vez en la cara dejándolo atontado por algunos segundos_

_- ¡amarra al crío a ese tubo! Que vea como gime su noviecita… jeje… -dijo un hombre pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la ropa que cubría los pechos de Kei_

_- ¡¡suéltame asqueroso pedazo de mierda y veras como te voy a… ¡AH! –los agresivos gritos de la chica fueron a callados por un fuerte puñetazo_

_Onashiru trato de levantarse nuevamente, no importaban ahora toda su practica en Kendo, no podía contra la fuerza conjunta de tres, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla… era un niño insignificante de 15 años… maldijo su debilidad… y maldijo a los dos hombres que lo amarraban a un tubo mientras le escupían, insultaban y pateaban… maldito al maldito que osaba tocar lo que le pertenecía…_

_Apretó los dientes, todo su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, SU sangre, trato de jalarse de las amarras y correr a la ayuda de su amada, pero no podía… lagrimas de frustración e impotencia salieron de sus ojos grises, lagrimas que se tiñeron con la sangre de sus mejillas, la ahora lagrima de sangre recorrió todo su rostro desapareciendo bajo su mentón_

_Ella volteo lentamente hacia él, aun aturdida por los golpes que le habían dado, lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos esmeraldas conciente de lo que esos malditos le harían…_

_- a… ayúdame… -ahogo un sollozo aterrado mirando al niño que tantos momentos felices le había dado_

_Las solas palabras de Kei le hicieron jalarse como poseso hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla sin éxito… estaba bien sujeto y sus piernas envueltas es cadenas…_

_Pero algo cambio… algo no era como antes, las cadenas se soltaron y ya no era un joven en entrenamiento de 15 años… el joven onashiru ahora libre de sus amarras miro sus manos envueltas en cuero negro… sintió también un peso en su cinto a su izquierda, - __**una katana…-**__ pensó el joven de 17… ya no era un chico de 15 años… era un asesino… un asesino joven de mirada roja muy antigua… ojos rojos que habían visto mucho dolor y muerte en el pasado, ojos viejos... miro al frente y libero la espada de su letargo…_

_Creo un semi-circulo frente a él cortando totalmente los cuerpos de dos de los atacantes de Kei antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa_

_Miro al último y con mirada que expresaban una furia imposible de parar… con su katana el asesino "Fenris" con su rostro descubierto corto con presicíon aterradora ambos brazos y el cuello de su victima… Kei estaba a salvo… la había salvado esta vez…_

_Los cadáveres creaban un rió se sangre en el suelo, había sangre por todas partes… sangre en las paredes, sangre en el techo, sangre sobre Kei… Kei… no, ya no era Kei, era una joven rubia de ojos claros totalmente desnuda sonriéndole con ternura y… ¿algo mas? Ella abrió los brazos para recibirlo entre ellos y el joven obedeció notando que ya no bestia como el asesino, si no como alguien normal… noto también… como ya no había sangre en ninguna parte, noto que ya ni siquiera estaban en es fabrica abandonada… estaban en un campo, de pasto verde y brillante por el rocío… ella lo acuno en su pecho y él la abrazo respirando su aroma…_

_Pronto comenzó a besarle el cuello y acariciar con suavidad la calida piel de la joven de rubia cabellera, ella emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir como la lengua del joven lamía y jugaba con los botones rosas que coronaban sus pechos y también siguió el juego. Él la besaba habido probando su sabor, cada vez que probaba una parte de su piel regresaba a sus labios y se descubría adicto a aquel delicioso sabor…_

El joven Okanami despertó en su cama ahogando un grito y el cuerpo cubierto en una fina capa de sudor, respiraba agitado, jadeante… la sorpresa pintada en su rostro de piel blanca… ese había sido un sueño diferente… pero… ¿Por qué?... entonces el joven Onashiru reparo en algo mas… una zona húmeda… justo en su entre pierna

- no lo puedo creer… -susurro aun mas sorprendido… ese sueño en verdad lo… - mierda… -apretó los dientes, Naty Gilly cambio completamente el transcurso del sueño que casi siempre lo dejaba solo con tres o cuatro horas de sueño diarias… aun que.... lo cambio para bien… esta vez había salvado a Kei y además como premio esta ella y… no… no, no, NO, se prometió que no volvería a meterse con ella… que no la volvería a tocar de aquella manera…

Los momentos con ella en ese sueño y otros que si había vivido en carne provocaron una reacción en su bajo vientre que no pudo dejar de notar con rabia

- **¡¡¡¡!!!!** –el grito furioso del joven resonó en la casa y ahuyento a los pocos pájaros que dormían en los árboles del rededor

En el patio delantero un medio lobo color negro levanto su cabeza con las orejas hacia la casa con total sorpresa

----

Era domingo… bueno, prácticamente Lunes, día de clase, pero él no podría dormir… no sin tener ese sueño Bendito y maldito por igual… esa rubia se había convertido en su tormento…

Se paro acuclillado en un tejado elevado, de una casa de tres pisos, sintió como el aire nocturno movía su bufanda rojiza y como la ligera niebla de la noche ocultaba aun más su presencia

Suspiro por sobre el protector metálico que cubría su nariz y boca y cerro los ojos rojos como la sangre pensando de nuevo… pensado en aquella vez que hizo… bueno, que mantuvo relaciones con ella

Ciertamente él estaba algo borracho, a veces se requería algo fuerte para cargar con tantas almas sobre tus hombros, ella llego y lo saco de allí… no supo por que… pero la temperatura comenzó a elevarse incluso la de ella, a pesar de que no mantenían aun ningún tipo de contacto, sus sentidos podían percibirlo, su olor… ella estaba excitada y él también…

- _como si algo lo hubiera provocado…_ -se le escapo de sus labios en un susurro

El resto era algo borroso… no sabia que le había dicho en la noche mientras se besaban pero ella si lo recordaba con total lucidez… claro, era la primera vez de ella así que lo recordaría muy bien y ella no estaba ebria, solo había tomado ese ultimo poco de licor para sacarlo de allí…

Lo que si recordaba por completo… fue en la mañana…

- _esa mañana de septiembre_ _fue el mejor despertar de mi vida en mucho tiempo…_ -dijo de nuevo ausente de que estaba hablando con la noche

El ninja suspiro nuevamente… maldijo sus palabras de pánico en ese momento, le dijo muchas cosas, tantas que ni siquiera las podía recordar, nada insultante claro, pero él estaba asustado y solo hablo sin pensarlo, la hirió… recordaba muy bien… "un error" "jamás debió pasar" "¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!" "no debo volver a verte nunca…" eran frases que recordaba mas que las otras que eran mas balbuceos que palabras… eso fue la que mas la hirió, estaba seguro de ello

- _y simplemente… se fue… _

Y ahora, después de meses fuera de su vida ella regresaba, ¿acaso había olvidado todo? ¿lo había perdonado? ¿habría encontrado a alguien que lo reemplazara?

Sin poder evitarlo la última pregunta que se formulo en su cabeza le mando una corriente de energía por todo el cuerpo, lo identifico de inmediato y lo rechazo casi igual de rápido… Celos…

Pero… como explicar esa tarde cuando la encontró de nuevo, se había lanzado a sus brazos besándola como poseso y ella… le respondió… siguió respondiéndole cuando él le quito la blusa y la falda… siguió respondiéndole cuando el le acariciaba los senos por sobre el sujetador…

El ninja apretó los ojos con frustración…

- con semejante torbellino en la cabeza "Fenris" no puede ejecutar… -dijo con sus ojos que ya habían perdido esa tonalidad escarlata que caracterizaba los ojos de 'Fenris'

Cerró los ojos, inspiro y suspiro largamente, al abrirlos, sus ojos eran rojos de nuevo

- _necesito sangre… sangre en mis manos para borrar la suavidad de su piel… y sake en mi boca para borrar su dulce sabor…_ -susurro para si con un dejo de desesperación, desapareciendo de su posición y reapareciendo en un no muy alejado callejón oscuro…

Desde allí vio a una mujer bajar de un autobús y caminar sola por la calle, el ninja estrecho los ojos y estos centellaron rojizos al notar a un hombre de gabardina vieja y opaca caminar tras ella con una expresión de excitación

"Fenris" lo escruto con su mirada… como un cazador que analiza a su presa antes de saltar y morderle el cuello en un ataque mortal…

Sus ojos rojizos vieron mas allá de lo que la persona común… vieron la esencia, sintieron el ki, vieron sus pecados… vieron todos los colores de su aura y bajo el poder de su mirada, vio mas allá de eso… vio manchas… manchas oscuras…

- _justo lo que necesito… -_susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de nuevo en la oscuridad

--

La mujer muerta de nervios acelero el paso… estaba casi segura de que el hombre que iba tras ella la seguía… pero no estaba cien por cien segura… tenia miedo… mucho miedo, estaba sola y ningún auto pasaba a esa hora…

El hombre tras ella comenzó a correr y se abalanzo sobre la pobre mujer antes de que ella hiciera nada, tapo su boca con la mano y puso un cuchillo en el cuello, se acerco a su oreja y le susurro palabras que le helaron la sangre

La mujer comenzó a llorar… su corazón a todo lo que daba y no se podía mover, mientras el hombre saco una jeringa dispuesto a inyectarle una sustancia verdosa

De una patada que nunca supo de donde llego, el hombre de gabardina salio de sobre la mujer y rodó por el suelo adolorido y desconcertado

La imponente imagen del ninja vestido de cuero negro con la bufanda color vino hizo que la mujer se aterrara pero no grito, solo se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas

- _vete…_ -fue lo único que dijo a la mujer. Esta asintió y salio corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban… esa mirada rojiza le dio terror… Era la mirada mas fría que jamás había visto, entonces supo que todo lo que las noticias decían era verdad… En realidad andaba suelto un asesino de asesinos que se dejaba ver sin ningún temor… eso no era una leyenda urbana como "The-Grave". Fenris era real y muy despiadado… la mujer desapareció doblando una calle

"Fenris" miro a su presa… tirada en el suelo mirándolo sin reconocer que la muerte estaba cerca, seguro estaba totalmente drogado…

Levanto su espada y miro al hombre tirado en el suelo, el arma brillo rojiza esperando ansiosa probar la sangre del pecador y devorar su impureza…

- _"Por todo el dolor que has causado… y por el que ya no causaras… no veras ni una victima mas de tus horrores…"_ –cito con frialdad y dejo caer la espada que atravesó piel, rasgo músculos y perforo huesos con un solo movimiento. Entonces fijo su mirada en la frente manchada de sangre de su victima, con esa ardiente mirada un símbolo comenzó a formarse… el símbolo del asesino…

**Fin, Acto Cuatro**

_Hora: 22:24 Fecha: 24/09/2006 Canción: Anywhere - Evanescence_


	5. V Vispera de una tormenta

**Acto 5: ** Víspera de una tormenta...

Noviembre 2006

Viernes, 3 p.m.

Podía olerse, era palpable aun sin estar en el mes, pero teniéndolo tan cerca, ya comenzaba a percibirse en todos lados, y no se necesitaba una percepción superior a la humana para notarlo. Si... estaba en el aire, en las miradas, en las voces, en los gestos... incluso en las riñas... hasta los colores del aura se agitaban ante el jubilo de la fecha decembrina.

La navidad ya estaba presente...

...y no podía hacerlo sentirse más miserable.

Hentaksu, siendo coreado por Yuri y Gabrielle, había insistido en adornar la casa y el dueño de la misma no tuvo opción mas que la de aceptar, eran sus sentimiento a cambio de la renta. Y el dinero tenia un poder mas allá que los de manar fuego por las palmas.

Y así fue como, un poco antes de la fecha establecida, La residencia Okanami, donde había algunos otros apellidos por pura necesidad, ya era un conjunto de colores, música y hasta olores navideños.

Onashiru no podía sentirse mas asqueado... bueno, eso creía hasta que Yuri compro un Santa Claus mecánico tamaño real que cantaba con movimientos y voz estúpida los villancicos mas idiotas jamás inventados y lo coloco afuera, en la entrada.

- aahhh. ¿No es bonito? –suspiro extasiada por el ambiente la ojiazul colgándose del brazo de Onashiru que miraba los movimientos de cadera de santa claus como si fuera un zombi putrefacto

- Yuri... suelta mi brazo. –fue toda respuesta del ojigris que aun miraba al ídolo mecanizado

- ehh... ¡lo siento! –dijo ella soltándolo y poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, ella estaba colorada

Onashiru suspiro y sintió una palmada a su espalda, Hentaksu lo saludo con un abrazo de camaradería, Gabrielle lo acompañaba y en sus ojos escarlata había un brillo extraño, anhelo, pudo deducir Onashiru, ¿anhelo de que? Pensó con un raro escalofrío en la espalda...

Nunca se le había ocurrido mirar el Aura de un "amigo"... pero ese sentimiento que le recorría era demasiado para no investigar al menos superficialmente...

Chispazos carmín activaron una ola de sangre que inundo al frío gris de sus ojos, completamente teñidos comenzó a mirar el aura de Gabrielle

Sintió un oleada de horror que carcomía su alma, podía escuchar como una voz le susurraba al oído, sintió su cuerpo estimulado casi de manera sexual ante la seducción de aquella voz sin rostro que despertó cuando vio el Aura de Gabrielle…

Se llevo una mano a la boca con un deseo creciente de vomitar, jamás había sentido semejante golpe sensorial… ni siquiera su propia Aura estaba tan llena de instinto asesino, odio y hambre… estaba hambrienta…

- di, disculpen… -logro articular y corrió hacia la casa. Ante las miradas extrañas de todos y la gélida de Gabrielle.

---------------

Onashiru miro con aire ausente como el agua del escusado giraba llevándose todo lo que había devuelto

- así que… al fin lo viste… y no podrás dejar de verlo por todo lo que hiciste. –recito una voz a sus espaldas y cuando volteo con sobresalto sintió un golpecito en la frente y entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos y vio aquella horrible esencia, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a vomitar de nuevo.

- ¡¿Quién mierda eres tu?! –Exigió el pelinegro con furia, sin mirarla ya que algo le obligaba a mirar su aura- que rayos me hiciste… -susurro con rencor

- solo te he obligado a que mirases lo que has provocado… Asesino… Fenris.

Onashiru la volteo a ver con total sorpresa. Ella lo sabia... ¿pero como?

- ¿quien eres tu? –volvió a preguntar obligándose a soportar los increíbles golpes del aura de Gabrielle contra la suya, si ese poder se manifestara mas físicamente ya habría muerto mas de una vez…

- ¿en verdad… nunca supiste que_ ella_ tenia una hermana…?

Onashiru comenzó a temblar de pánico total… ¿de que estaba hablando…?

* * *

Entro a su habitación con la fuerza de un huracán, sus ojos rojo se llenaron de lagrimas que no podían escapar ni ser retenidas, quedaban en un punto medio, estaba en pánico, se metió a su guarda ropa y retiro una tabla del piso. Saco una caja color negro junto con una funda de terciopelo negro que escondía su katana. Abrió su ventana para salir por allí y un ladrido le hizo pararse en seco. Giro para encontrarse con Aku, su perro...

Se acerco al perro mitad lobo y lo tomo de la cara mirándolo fijamente...

- escucha... –comenzó con nerviosismo- no puedo llevarte conmigo por que no se a donde iré, quédate en la casa y cuida de Hentaksu y Yuri, pero si vez que no puedes hacer nada... escapa... búscate otro hogar ¿de acuerdo? –Onashiru sintió como le temblaban las manos y no pudo hacer que pararan. El perro soltó un gemido de tristeza y Onashiru se alejo y salto por la ventana

* * *

_- ¿ibas a algún lado? –Onashiru detuvo su carrera en la oscura calle. Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor. Y Gabrielle estaba frente a él, con algo colgando de su mano izquierda, no podía verlo por las sombras._

_- aléjate... –dijo lo mas calmado que pudo. Quería escapar, escapar de esa mujer desquiciada... ella era..._

_- ya no te queda nada... –dijo la mujer lanzando su cargamento a los pies de Onashiru_

_- ¿que...? –Onashiru lo vio y se llevo una mano a la boca. Eran cabezas atadas por alambres. Las cabezas de Hentaksu, Yuri y Naty... sus amigos.- no... No... –Gimió, no podía ser verdad- ¡ellos no te hicieron nada, Gabrielle!_

_La joven mujer rió, _

_- ¿tu? ¿Llorando por ellos? ...eres patético... todo ese tiempo, solo has estado fingiendo frialdad ¿que buscabas escapando así? –la voz de la mujer era ácida, tan corrosiva que atravesaba sus defensas y llegaba a su corazón_

_- yo... tu los mataste... los mataste..._

_- ¡cobarde!_

_- los mataste..._

_- ¡levántate y cobra tu venganza!_

_- los mataste..._

_- eres... solo un niño mimado_

_- ¡¡LOS MATASTE!!_

------------------

- Nashi... me... lastimas...

Onashiru abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz y salió de su sueño, estaba apoyando su peso en Naty y apretaba su cuello con sus manos. La soltó con vehemencia y se alejo de ella unos metros

- naty... perdón... –dijo verdaderamente arrepentido. Miro sus manos _'¿que me pasa?'_

La rubia se puso la mano en su agredido cuello y tosió levemente para aliviar el dolor

- realmente me asustaste.

- perdón...

- vine a avisarte que ya prepare el desayuno, estabas soñando y tu cuerpo reacciono ante mi cercanía –la chica sonrió comprensiva- con todo lo que has pasado, no me sorprende, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez...

Onashiru le sonrió con tristeza, se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cuello agredido, este estaba enrojecido por la presión, pero no dejaría marca ni nada dañino para el cuerpo.

- esta bien ¿lo vez? –dijo ella con suavidad tomando sus muñecas en una invitación para que siguiera acariciándola, se sentían especialmente bien las caricias de él allí.

Hacía cuatro días que el encuentro con Gabrielle había hecho escapar a Onashiru de su propia casa. Se encontró con la rubia en su camino y termino pasando la primera noche en su casa. Al día siguiente le contó toda la verdad, toda la historia, desde cuando sus padres se fueron, cuando se enamoro de Kei y su posterior asesinato, cuando se convirtió en el asesino Fenris y el encuentro con la verdadera Gabrielle.

Ella respondió sorprendentemente bien, ella lo comprendía, aun que no aprobaba del todo sus métodos, no se había alejado como al principio creía.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el irrefrenable impulso de besarla, puso sus labios sobre los suyos pero no paso de allí. La rubia, sorprendida y encantada con la acción, se movió contra los labios masculinos, invitándole a seguir el ejemplo y no detenerse en lo que había iniciado. El chico comprendió el mensaje y acariciando aun el agredido cuello, elimino la distancia entre sus cuerpos, con el paso de los segundos los besos se hacían mas exigentes y las caricias mas atrevidas, pronto la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo.

* * *

- ¿Sabes algo del paradero de Onashi, Gabrielle?

La mencionada miro con una sonrisa fría a la joven de cabello largo color lila

- ¿Tanto te intereza?

- No… yo lo decia… por…

- Cállate. –la corto la pelinegra- Eres una estupida, Yuri… ¿me oyes? ¡Una maldita idiota!

Yuri cerro los ojos ante el grito

- Gab…

- ¡Dije que cerraras el maldito pico! –grito fuera de si- ¡Maldita sea teniamos un objetivo! –Gabrielle apreto los dientes, temblando de rabia- y tu… tu trabajo era enamorarlo, ¡Hacerlo bajar la guardia!

- Gab… por favor… él no es…

- ¡¡¡AUN NO TERMINO!!! –exploto- TU lo enamorabas y YO lo mataba ¡¿No era ese el plan?! ¡¿No por eso vinimos aquí, a esta maldita casa?! ¡¡Estas totalmente clavada por el enemigo!!

- Gabrielle… el no es quien creiamos…

- ¡¡ES UN ASESINO DE SANGRE FRÍA!!

* * *

Él la tumbo desnuda boca abajo en la cama para terminar de quitarse la ropa, la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, ¿en verdad estaba bien lo que estaba apunto de suceder?

Cuando sintió su aliento en la espalda, todo dejo de tener importancia, solo él y ella.

Siguió recorriendo la blanca piel con besos pausados y lamidas ocasionales, recorrió toda la columna, beso y acaricio las nalgas, las piernas hasta llegar a los pies y la escucho reír de cosquillas cuando las provoco. La volteo en la cama y admiro su rostro sonriente antes de besarla.

- eres… hermosa… -musito con voz ronca por el deseo. Antes que ella contestara la acallo con un beso que la hizo gemir

Se alejo de los rosados labios de la joven pasando por el cuello enrojecido por el accidente de minutos atrás

- lamento esto… -dijo besando desde la garganta hasta el mentón

- ya dije que no importa… -suspiro acariciando los hombros y los brazos de su amante

Onash paso en medio de los senos momentos antes de apoderarse habido de un pezón, formando círculos alrededor con su lengua, chupándolo y bebiendo de ellos su propia saliva endulzada por al piel femenina, termino con uno y paso con el otro haciendo lo mismo y, con suaves mordidas en la punta, le arrancaba gemidos mas fuertes.

Mordisqueó el vientre plano y siguió bajando, Naty gimió de anticipación cuando sintió su aliento calido cerca del pubis, pero él se salto esa parte y se preocupo mas por besar las piernas y el interior de los muslos, con besos y tortuosa lentitud se acercaba al centro del ser de la joven pero cuando estaba tan cerca que la escuchaba gemir, se alejaba de nuevo para probar alguna otra parte de la piel a la que oficialmente se declaraba adicto.

- ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! –dijo desesperada. Él la volteo a ver como si nada y le sonrió.

Le paso la lengua de extremo a extremo, pasando por los labios mayores y terminando en el clítoris, lo repentino de la acción hizo que la joven arqueara la espalda con un gritillo de satisfacción, pero aparentemente Onashiru no planeaba dejarla respirar por mucho tiempo. Él seguía besando sus labios internos, acariciando la sexualidad con la lengua, chupando los pliegues de piel húmeda de lubricación y saliva.

- deliciosa… toda tu es deliciosa… -musito sin despegar la cara de entrepierna. Ella le respondió con un gemido y enredó sus dedos en las oscuras hebras de cabello masculino, incitándole a que no se detuviera.

Él introdujo un dedo en la húmeda cavidad mientras su lengua jugaba con el pequeño clítoris externo.

- ah… Nashi… ya… voy… aahhh… dios mío… que rico… mmmm aahh ¡aaahh!

Onashiru escuchaba complacido los gemidos, incitándole a seguir hasta que ella acabara, ella no tardo mucho mas en sucumbir al clímax que su joven amante le provocó y entre gemidos y suspiros le anuncio que había llegado a la meta.

Él se tomo su tiempo para terminar, saco su dedo con lentitud sacándole mas gemidos a una cansada joven que apenas podía mantener el aire en los pulmones. Con un último y calido beso se separo de la sensible zona para mirar a Naty al rostro.

- hola… -musito acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella le sonrío y acaricio la cabellera negra

- hola, tonto…

- ¿como estas?

- ardiendo…

- excelente. –onashiru sonrio divertido- por que esto aun no termina –acto seguido la beso en la boca y naty sintio que el fuego se expandia desde sus labios. A pesar de sentirce algo agotada respondio el beso con toda la pasion que su cuerpo tenía

La chica lo empujo y onashiru con grata sorpresa la descubrio sobre él, tocando y besando la piel desnuda de su torso.

Mientras probaba la sal de la piel masculina deslizo las manos hasta su vientre dandole uno que otro arañazo juguetón, asi hasta que rodeo con sus manos la dura ereccion de su amante. Onashiru jadeo ante el contacto

- me ha salido muy atrevida señorita… -dijo con voz ronca por la excitación. La extranjera no dejo de besar su pecho mientras acariciaba sutilmente el miembro, sintiendo su dureza. Naty bajo con su caminito de besos ardientes rodeando el ombligo.

Onashiru gimio de anticipación, ¿pasaria lo que creia que pasaria?

Ella detuvo sus besos y miro al palpitante miembro entre sus manos, humedecio sus labios con su lengua, lo que le parecio tremendamente erotico al torturado adolescente.

Lamio la punta y onashiru gimio tan fuerte que se pudo confundir con un grito.

Ella se estaba vengando…

- cruel… -la voz del joven era tan apagada que apenas se escucho, pero ella si que lo escucho, y con sumo placer introdujo la punta en su boca, chupando y succionando el simiente de carne, Onashiru no podia parar de gemir y suspirar, la humeda y caliente boca de la chica lo estaban llevando al borde del precipicio y estaba apunto de caer.

Ella lo retiro de su boca y sin soltar el miembro comenzo a besar el tronco y las piernas, todos los alrededores del miembro, él se estaba volviendo loco. Pronto ella regreso al miembro, lamiendolo, besandolo, chupando y acariciando hasta que no pudo mas y se vacio dentro de la boca femenina, ella gimio de sorpresa ante la inesperada descarga

- p… perdona… -logro articular él, avergonzado.

Naty se lamio la blanquecina crema de sus labios, y le sonrio de tal manera que él volvio a ponerse duro.

Onashiru se tiro sobre ella atrapando su boca e invadiendola con furiosa pasion. Ella se dejo llevar totalmente contenta y exitada.

- nashi… ahora, ahora… -dijo contra sus labios entre jadeos

- lo se… tambien necesito estar dentro de ti…

Él se puso sobre ella apoyando el mayor peso en la cama para no lastimarla, ella rodeo la cintura masculina con sus piernas y se apodero de los labios masculinos sintiendo como el miembro que anteriormente habia saboreado se abría paso en su intimidad, se quedaron quietos y unidos saboreando sus labios por largo rato. Hasta que con silente acuerdo movieron al unísono las caderas, disfrutando lentamente de la friccion de los cuerpos.

Pronto él la tomo de la espalda, apoyo las rodillas en la cama mientras levantaba el cuerpo femenino como si no pesara nada hasta dejarlos ambos en vertical, ella sobre sus piernas. Jamas perdieron el contacto y ella paso a controlar el ritmo de las embestidas, jadeando y gimiendo le estrujaba los hombros mientras disfrutaba de la penetración y de cómo le devoraba el cuello y los senos.

Con la inminente llegada del climax las penetraciones se hicieron mas y mas desenfrenadas, llegando al punto en que no hacian nada mas que concentrarse en la penetración aferrados el uno del otro, con un estallido que expresaron con un ultimo y gran grito de placer llegaron al orgasmo, quedando abrazados y aun unidos.

- te amo… -susurro ella sin pensar. Onashiru sonrio y acaricio su mejilla contra la suya.

- y yo a ti… -le respondio tiernamente.

Paso alrededor de un minuto y con pena onashiru salio de ella, con cariño le ayudo a recostarse con la cabeza acomodada sobre su pecho y cubrio sus cuerpos con una manta delgada.

- ¿lo dijiste enserio? –dijo al cabo de unos minutos no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

- creo que si… -dijo estrechándola mas fuerte- fue como si hubiera liberado un gran peso de mis hombros al decirlo… te amo Natalia…

- Nashi… -los minutos pasaron asi abrazados, esta apunto de dormirse cuando se le formulo una pregunta- ¿dejarias de matar… por mi? -Él se tenso y naty pudo sentirlo en su piel desnuda- no… no es que te odie por eso es que… es tan peligroso…

- ssshh… comprendo… ¿sabes? No es tan difícil pensar en una vida tranquila; escuela, una novia, algún trabajo de medio tiempo…

- ¿¿en serio?? ¡¿Novia, yo?! ¡¿de ti?! ¡¡¡ay nashiii!!! –dijo euforica apretando sus cuerpos con un abrazo bajo la manta.

- pero aun no… Naty…aun no puedo… -su lado sentimental era el que hablaba, un lado que hacia tiempo no salia completamente a la luz

- oh, si… Gabrielle…

- No solo eso… desde hace tiempo, hay algo que me empuja a matar… algo que me hace pensar que en la sombra me acechan; Los crímenes horribles que han aumentado estos ultimos años, como si pidieran a gritos que los matara… Esa chica igual a Kei… El aura de Gabrielle… La rara mirada de Yuri… Hentaksu ha estado raro últimamente… Parece como si todos supieran algo y me lo ocultaran… me siento… indefenso… se supone que yo era quien ocultaba en gran secreto… ¿Nat…?

- ¿mmm?

- eres la unica en quien confío.

Naty lo miro y lo abrazo tiernamente, ambos cerraron los ojos y se abandonaron al merecido descanso.

**Fin, Acto Cinco**

_Hora: 15:15 Fecha: 29/02/2007 Canción: Mujer amante – Mago de oz_


	6. VI Sangrienta Navidad

**Acto 6: ** Bloody Christmas...

Diciembre 2006

Sábado 23, 6:00 a.m.

Sus rodillas tocaron el frío suelo de concreto… callo derrotado ante la imagen frente sus ojos…

Los orbes grises reflejaban su pesadilla, reflejaban el fuego que se alimentaba de sus memorias…

A mas de diez metros… los escombros de su casa portando los últimos vestigios del fuego que la consumió hasta desplomarla. Justo en la puerta de entrada, rodeada de gente curiosa y policías estaba…

El suelo quebrado, tinta rojiza que se diluía mientras mas arreciaba la lluvia que se había soltado de repente, sangre teñía el suelo creando charcos… y sobre el suelo, apiladas lanzas de acero incrustadas en el concreto a fuerza… Yuri y Aku; su perro, empalados, como una burla a él. Estaban allí, con múltiples heridas aun frescas, ella tenia la ropa desgarrada casi por completo y ambos mantenían los ojos abiertos, mirando sin mirar.

Había sido ella… esa perra de cabello negro…

Onashiru se acerco, pasos lentos y mirada perdida en los dos seres que adornaban lo que una vez fue la puerta de entrada a su casa… aparto a empujones a las personas y a los policías que hacían intentos por detenerlo. Todo era en vano, era inhumanamente fuerte…

Se arrodillo y abrazo los pies de la chica que vivía con él… era linda, graciosa, amable, cocinaba excelente… hubiera sido una esposa maravillosa… por su puesto, no de él. Pero contaba con que un día ella conociera a alguien…

- estupido Aku… te dije que huyeras… -acaricio el pelaje ensangrentado del perro. Gruesos lagrimones escaparon de sus ojos… su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras el llanto crecía como la lluvia matinal…

Gritó.

--------------

El mar ensangrentado dominaba su mirada, ojos color rojo sangre y mirada que perforaba el alma… ese mismo día, en la noche. Onashiru caminaba por la calle a paso lento… su celular sonó insistente en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra. Lo saco cuando dejo de sonar y miro la pantalla; 27 llamadas perdidas de Naty, entonces volvió a sonar, era ella de nuevo. El chico lanzo el insistente aparato a la basura y Acto seguido se fue de allí. Algunos minutos después llego a un concurrido bar… el tipo de la entrada callo degüellazo por el filo de la navaja que portada el chico. Entro y se paro en el medio del bar, la gente bebía y reía… eran felices… se divertían en víspera de navidad… ¿Por qué no? Pronto se terminaría el año, era un nuevo comienzo…

Los gritos de horror resonaron en sus oídos cuando mato al primero hombre frente a todos… y luego el olor a alcohol y fiesta fue reemplazado con el olor de la sangre fresca y muerte… la música fue lo único que lleno el bar y opaco los gritos… que rico…

Camino hacia detrás de la barra, tomo una copa, la lleno a la mitad de una botella de tequila y el licor se tiño con la sangre del barman… lo bebió… y lo disfruto…

Se hizo otra copa igual… era un sabor que le llenaba… algo que llenaba el vació en su ser.

Alguien entro al bar… miro horrorizado el ambiente… las mesas y sillas rotas, algunas patas de las mesas y sillas se habían usado para clavar a personas en la pared… personas de las cuales, si se prestaba atención, podían escucharse los últimos quejidos de su vida…

Gente desmembrada por todos lados… una mujer había perdido su cabeza… y estaba del otro lado del bar acompañando a otros cuerpos sin extremidades… otros apuñalados cientos de veces, otros sin brazos morían de desangrado, cerca de esos había uno cuya cabeza había sido partida estampada contra un pilar con tanta fuerza que la mitad del cráneo se había destrozado, los ojos y partes del cerebro colgaban libremente, ondeando al viento y goteando liquido carmín… un tipo crucificado contra la pared, según sus heridas y lo poco que se leía en su expresión final, se habían divertido quemándolo lentamente hasta que murió…

Pego un grito de espanto al ver que algo aparecía frente a él. Se relajo un poco y lo analizo… parecía una mujer… sin ojos y la piel del rostro desgarrada en tiras… estaba colgada del techo y al parecer había caído.

La Persona miro hacia arriba y vio con horror a más gente, muerta… o al menos muriendo. Amarradas sus extremidades al techo, sosteniéndose de los aparatos de iluminación que aun funcionaban, solo un poco pero lograban iluminar… todas esas personas habían muerto de formas horribles, les habían desgarrado la piel con la cruel intención de que sufrieran largamente hasta la inconciencia y luego la muerte, algunas les habían abierto el estomago lo que permitía que sus órganos colgaran victimas de la gravedad.

Hentaksu se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar vomitar… aquello era demasiado… demasiado… no importa que tan desquiciado estés, ni cuantas personas hallas matado… aquello era demasiado… era la peor tortura.

Pensó en aquellas personas vivas, retorciéndose por el dolor de sus heridas con tanta fuerza que la presión de la gravedad sobre sus cuerpos suspendidos les dislocara los huesos, pensó en los gritos que llenaron aquel lugar de diversión… el miedo, el sufrimiento. Y el que ocasiono todo eso… los miraba sin remordimiento… sin diversión… solo lo hizo y ya esta.

Volteo su vista hacia el causante de aquello… Onashiru le daba la espalda sentado en un banco frente a la barra, con una copa en la mano izquierda con líquido rojizo y con la derecha empujo el cuerpo de una mujer cuya sangre ya se había terminado, con esa misma mano tomo una botella de licor y lleno la copa que mantenía en la derecha. Bebió un trago, sencillamente no se cansaba de aquel sabor. Por su puesto, sabia que Hentaksu estaba allí, pero no tenia caso voltearlo a ver…

- estas maldito… -susurro Hentaksu, su voz se opaco con la estridente música, pero aun así llego a los oídos de Onashiru.

- también estoy borracho pero no me ves gritándolo por la calle, ah? –le dijo por respuesta. Hentaksu camino hacia él, y se sentó a su lado.

- has reaccionado peor que cuando paso de lo Kei… aun hay personas agonizando y otras ya huelen mal ¿Cuántas horas?…

Onashiru lo corto- no la menciones… hay una tipa igualita a ella suelta por la ciudad – dio un sorbo a su trago

- Mas bien… es genéticamente idéntica en todo sentido, incluso, tal vez, en sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero esta programada para obedecer…

Onashiru lo miro de lado con ojos estrechos.

- ¿Un clon? –Hentaksu asintió- eso es irreal y estupido…

- También es irreal que generes y manipules fuego color violeta… pero nunca te has quejado… _Fenris_… -Onashiru volvió la atención a su bebida.

- y como sabes tanto de ese clon… _Grave_?

- por que me han contratado, ya que una de sus mejores agentes murió…

- Sigue hablando.

Hentaksu le paso una tarjeta oscura, en una cara tenia una dirección en letras color blanco y en la otra el gran símbolo de alguna compañía extraña, "O-Corp." podía leerse.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo mirando la tarjeta sin mucho interés

- allí encontraras respuestas… -Hentaksu cerro los ojos castaños y al abrirlos eran color rojo sangre- allí te estaré esperando… y cuando llegues… seré tu enemigo. Ansió desde hace tiempo poder luchar contra ti con todas mis fuerzas… espero que tu seas el que descubra lo que ni yo mismo se… el limite a las habilidades de _The Grave_…

El muchacho se paro del banco, y le dio la espalda a onashiru y salio del lugar…

El chico miro la tarjeta, y memorizo la dirección.

La ropa de Onashiru comenzó a quemarse en partes, un vapor violáceo emanaba de su piel y ondas de calor eran enviadas a todos lados.

La música cesó, y fuera se lograron escuchar los últimos gritos de las personas que aun quedaban con vida en el local; todo el interior se volvió cenizas…

-------------------

Entre abrió los ojos suavemente para no aumentar el dolor de cabeza, no sabia cuanto había dormido ni donde estaba y todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para comprobarlo…

Sintió un profundo dolor en las muñecas y los tobillos que no había notado antes, y mientras mas atención le ponía mas parecía doler, sus extremidades estaban muy heridas, podía sentirlo. Tampoco se podía mover con libertad… sentía como si estuviera suspendido.

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo en avivar las llamas que habían despertado en él el día que asesinaron a Kei; de sus manos nació una flama violeta.

La repentina luz le lastimo los ojos pero se acostumbro rápido; estaba en un cuarto cuadrado, parecía de acero y no tenia nada. Al ver hacia el frente descubrió un enorme espejo y se vio a si mismo; las muñecas y tobillos con grilletes, cadenas salían del techo unidas a los grilletes y mantenían su cuerpo a un metro del suelo. De sus pies colgaban más cadenas, ellas entraban en la tierra, ambas cadenas en conjunto mantenían su cuerpo estirado y con casi nula posibilidad de moverse.

Intento fundirlas, uso toda su energía en sus llamas pero aquel metal resistía su poder, al final solo término jadeando y maldiciendo entre dientes mirando al espejo con una ira indescriptible, sabia que sus captores estaban allí.

Del otro lado del cristal, dos figuras femeninas lo miraban detenidamente; ambas con cierta tristeza.

-- Duérmelo –dijo la mujer mayor. De cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta baja.

-- bien –contesto la otra. De cabello rizado negro que caía libre a su espalda.

La joven mujer elevo su mano izquierda a la altura de sus labios creando en sello con sus dedos, entre cerro los ojos y el gris de su mirada comenzó a opacarse conforme musitaba palabras in entendibles. El brazalete en su muñeca dio un ligero destello y los incesantes gritos rabiosos de Onashiru se acallaron cuando quedo inconciente.

---------------

-- Onash, despierta… -susurro una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

-- mamá… –gimió entre sueños como haría un niño pequeño.

-- si, cariño, abre los ojos… despierta…

La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se borro en cuanto abrió los ojos y recordó donde estaba, sus ojos se entrecerraron y la furia embargo su alma, sus extremidades estallaron en llamas violetas, apretó los dientes furibundo, todo había sido un sueño.

-- Onash, cálmate. –de nuevo la voz de su madre… eso fue suficiente para desarmarlo, ahora estaba despierto y la voz de su madre aun se escuchaba. Onashiru dejo de ejercer fuerza en sus extremidades y se colgó como un muñeco de trapo mientras digería lo que su imaginación estaba creando en su mente.

-- que… significa… ¿mamá?

-- si…

-- que haces… ¡¡LIBERAME!! –rugió.

-- no puedo, no permitiré que vayas con él…

-- ¿que? ¿Con quien? –cuestiono aun sin moverse, seguramente si lo soltaran en ese momento caería como peso muerto al piso.

-- Si vas a esa compañía morirás y él se quedara con tu poder, no podemos permitirlo.

-- ¿Podemos? –silencio- Enitsu esta allí… ¿cierto? ¡Ella me dejo inconciente! ¡Que hace mi hermana allí! ¡¡Se suponía que estaba estudiando en el extranjero y que tu, madre, estabas de viaje con papá!!

-- nunca nos fuimos realmente, y tu hermana llego hace poco.

-- dime que pasa… -dijo en un susurro peligroso, su mirada, a pesar de ser aun gris, estaba llena de ira, confusión y dolor.

-- Cuando era joven… vivía en una aldea oculta de guerreros ninja, una tradición milenaria nos hacia vivir allí apartados casi por completo del mundo exterior, debíamos conservar la pureza de nuestro linaje. Un día, al salir de misión a una ciudad, me encontré con tu padre y me enamore…

-- muy lindo… ¿podemos a pasar al punto de la historia? –dijo realmente frustrado, todo lo que le habían dicho hasta ahora era una mentira, ¡una puta mentira!

-- Escape de la aldea para casarme con tu padre, aun era joven pero tenia mucho rango en la aldea y se me había asignado la protección de tres objetos especiales. Tu espada Kitetsu, el brazalete del unicornio blanco que lleva tu hermana y uno de los cinco trozos de un maldito y poderoso mandoble, forjado en el fuego del infierno, yo tenia la punta del filo.

-- Genial… ¿y que?

-- El presidente y creador de esa compañía me robo la punta del filo, y con su poder destructivo y sus habilidades naturales hizo crecer su compañía en menos de diez años… ahora manejan todo lo que rodea la ciudad y las ciudades vecinas, O-Corp controla todo desde las sombras.

-- ¿y que tiene que ver conmigo? Puedo ir y matarlo, es lo que planeaba hacer desde el principio.

-- Ah tratado de encontrar los otros cuatro fragmentos para ser invencible, pero no lo ha logrado, ahora busca tu espada que tiene el poder de hacer reaccionar los pedazos unos con otros, si rastrea la energía los encontrara.

-- mi espada es la clave…

-- si, y si te mata absorberá tu poder natural, el fuego del demonio pasara a sus manos.

-- Suéltame.

-- no podemos, iras y serás asesinado.

-- suéltame o me soltare yo.

Silencio…

-- él te ha vigilado desde hace tiempo, desde que puso los ojos en tu poder y tu espada no ah apartado la vista… el provoco tu despertar tiempo atrás…

El cuerpo de Onashiru reacciono y levanto la cabeza

-- los que asesinaron a Kei…

-- También envió a Yuri y Gabrielle para que te debilitaran, pero algo paso y Yuri desertó.

-- ¿que…?

-- Gabrielle enfurecida se unió a él, ella era la prima hermana de Kei

-- ella nunca me dijo que…

-- Gabrielle quiere destruir al asesino de su familia, y él la ha convencido de que fuiste tú.

Silencio…

-- Lo único que la convenció de que tú habías matado a Kei y a su familia fueron tus acciones de asesino clandestino.

-- Si ese hombre mato a Kei y a todas esas personas para despertarme, es parcialmente mi culpa. Madre, suéltame.

-- no, no podemos permitir que se haga mas poderoso.

Del otro lado del cristal, a las dos mujeres se les unió un hombre que salio de la oscuridad del pasillo, cuerpo corpulento como de 180 de altura, tez morena y cabello rizado muy corto.

-- ¿Recuerdas hace algunos años cuando pelee contra ellos? –pregunto a la mujer. Onashiru seguía murmurando cosas al otro lado del cristal.

-- si… él te venció hace algunos años, casi al mismo tiempo en que Onashiru me venció y se gano el derecho de blandir la espada.

-- cariño, ya somos mas débiles que ellos y Enitsu no es lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en semejante guerra, se que esta fue mi idea pero deja que nuestro hijo se encargue de derrotarlo…

-- pero…

-- oye, no se mucho sobre muchas cosas, pero si hay algo en lo que tengo experiencia es en el campo de batalla y se ver cuando alguien tiene la voluntad de ganar… y este chico es la viva imagen de un guerrero vencedor.

La mujer se lo pensó un poco acerco su dedo índice a donde estaba el botón que activaba el comunicador.

-- ¡¡mamá!! –grito alarmada Enitsu. Tomo a sus padres de los hombros y un resplandor los cubrió a los tres y desaparecieron con un destello.

Lo último que vieron fue a Onashiru rodeado de llamas y con una extraña silueta envuelta en una armadura negra que lo respaldaba.

Aparecieron afuera, el lugar estaba oscuro, una vieja prisión reforzada a las afueras de la ciudad que hacia muchos años había sido cerrada.

La prisión exploto en un mar de fuego que crecía a cada segundo, la noche, aterrada por lo que ocurría se alejo de aquel fuego y dejo que iluminara todo el rededor.

A varios metros, pero aun a la vista, Onashiru caminaba a paso sublime hacia la ciudad, rodeándolo había una imagen borrosa de un samurai antiguo de armadura negra.

Onashiru y la imagen del samurai oscuro voltearon hacia su familia. El samurai no tenía rostro, solo una gran y eterna llama enmarcada por el casco de la armadura.

Ambos seres volvieron su rostro al frente, hacia la ciudad y siguieron caminando.

-- ese es… -pregunto temblorosa Enitsu.

-- Si, Doku, el antepasado de Onashiru, el que blande la Kitetsu. El _Señor de los demonios_ –contesto Seshi, la madre.

-- entonces… este fue su verdadero despertar.

-- que hacemos ahora que estamos despachados de esta guerra. –pregunto Shiru, el padre.

-- Creo que solo resta… observar. –contesto Enitsu

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada del día de navidad cuando asalto de forma bastante llamativa una armería, salio con una maleta negra al hombro llena de armas de todo tipo. El espíritu de su antepasado, aun excitado por el despliegue de poder, lo seguía e imitaba sus movimientos, a veces le susurraba oscuros deseos de matanza en su mente, pero Onashiru no prestaba atención, guardaba sus deseos…

Llego a casa de naty y entro por la ventana, el ambiente le hizo relajarse un poco, los recuerdos preciados y tranquilos ahuyentaron la oscura presencia tras él, pero no así su deseo de venganza.

Entro a la habitación y se cambio las pocas ropas que tenía, estaba casi completamente desnudo, su cuerpo resistía las llamas pero su ropa no, y había robado solo lo indispensable en la calle.

El traje de ninja ajustado pero omitió la mascara, quería que todos conocieran el rostro de su asesino. Tomo de la maleta dos pistolas Desert eagle color negro y las enfundo, una a la derecha de su cintura y la otra a su espalda. En su cinto coloco la espada, como siempre, a su izquierda. Sobre todo eso se puso una larga gabardina negra.

Tomo la maleta, se la puso al hombro y cuando volteo para salirse del lugar se encendieron las luces.

La maleta callo al suelo cuando Naty lo abrazo con fuerza con el rostro Ballado en llanto.

-- Naty… –Onashiru quería decirle adiós, no sabía si sobreviviría a esto y lo mejor era decir adiós, pero ella no se lo permitió sellando sus labios con un profundo beso que a los dos les supo amargo

-- presiento que no me gustara lo que dirás… así que no me lo digas… supe lo de tu casa y…

-- debo irme.

-- promete que volverás.

Onashiru se movió hacia la salida pero la rubia estaba fijamente agarrada a su cintura.

-- promételo. -insistió

Onashiru le dio un rápido golpe en el cuello y ella quedo inconciente en sus brazos. Él la llevo hacia la cama y le deposito un ligero beso en la frente.

-- lo prometo. –le dijo al oído, Naty sonrió en sueños.

Onashiru dio dos zancadas y tomando la maleta al vuelo y atravesó la ventana cayendo del departamento en el tercer piso del edificio.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo con tanta fuerza que se escucho un sonido sordo a varios metros.

"_¿ella es tu nuevo corazón?"_ –pregunto burlón la voz del señor de los demonios.

-- calla y disfruta de la matanza.

Camino por casi una hora y cuando al fin llego al frente de la compañía miro asombrado lo alta que era, varios pisos unos tras otros se alzaban en un gigantesco rasca cielos.

Cuatro balas silenciadas se dispararon por el dedo del chico y se estamparon en las rodillas de dos agentes de seguridad que vigilaban la entrada, Onashiru se acerco mientras los tipos gemían por el dolor y antes de que ambos tomaran sus armas le disparo a ambas manos inutilizándolas de por vida. Tomo a uno del cabello y lo subió hasta su altura.

-- ¿Que hace seguridad trabajando en navidad? –el hombre no hablo.- oh… ya veo… no deberías decir nada, no? –Onashiru sonrió.

-----------

-- Al final toda la seguridad y equipos especiales que congregaste en el edificio no servirán de nada. –dijo de modo despectivo Gabrielle.

-- Ya esperábamos que viniera el muchacho, el señor Omaru a reunido a los mejores; Gabrielle, la que llaman "Skady, La inmortal"; Hentaksu, el asesino "the Grave"; Kei, la tiradora mas joven, la que llamaron en vida "Ojo esmeralda" –dijo Deichi al lado del hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera.

-- ¡¡esa marioneta no es mi hermana!! –rugió Gabrielle señalando con el dedo al clon de Kei que mantenía su cabello mas largo que la original y en su tono pelirrojo natural.

La susodicha pelirroja y Hentaksu permanecían en silencio mirando como Onashiru torturaba a los dos guardias en busca de la información que quería.

El hombre tras el escritorio hablo, mirando con sus ojos grises a Gabrielle, su expresión impasible, el cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás y ostentaba un seguramente carísimo traje color oscuro.

-- El caos que provoquen será suficiente para alimentarme, las ratas que serán eliminadas en los pisos de abajo solo son comida para mi poderío. Me alimento del caos y ustedes han de crearlo para mí.

Gabrielle le dio una mirada de odio a Omaru quien se la devolvió sin ningún gesto, sus orejas eran extrañamente más puntiagudas y sus ojos eran como los de un animal salvaje. Gabrielle volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

-- Ya hablaron. –aseguro Kei.

-- vayan a sus posiciones, no creo que ese mocoso llegue intacto hasta aquí, asegúrense de eliminarlo, no jueguen con él. –ordeno Deichi hablando por Omaru.

El trío salio de la amplia oficina y se dividieron en los elevadores, a cada uno le tocaba un piso diferente.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara Hentaksu entro junto a Kei

-- debo hablar contigo… -dijo y la puerta se cerro para comenzar a bajar.

* * *

Una ráfaga de balas se disparo en dirección al chico y este de agacho justo a tiempo, apunto hacia los seis soldados que le habían disparado y vació un cargados de su desert eagle sobre ellos, camino un poco y en el siguiente pasillo se vio rodeado, 5 atrás y 5 adelante.

Una bomba de humo choco contra el suelo al tiempo que comenzaba el tiroteo, el denso humo blanco no dejaba ver a los soldados pero habían acribillado toda la zona que cubría el humo y era un pasillo cerrado en ambas direcciones por soldados bien armados, no podía haber escapado.

El guante color rojo entre la niebla tomo algo de la maleta, Onashiru lanzo un extraño paquetito hacia los soldados que por auto reflejo le dispararon, el paquete exploto y las llamas golpearon con fuerza a los primeros cinco soldados, por el otro lado Onashiru salio del humo con gran velocidad y se planto frente a los otros cinco, esquivo los disparos a quema ropa mientras golpeaba múltiples veces a cada uno de los soldados, se ladeo a la derecha esquivando un disparo y tomo a hombre del brazo y se movió rápidamente hacia atrás, escucho un fuerte "crack" y los gritos del soldado alimentaron su deseo de sangre, tiro al hombre de pecho contra el duro suelo, puso un pie en su espalda y con ambas manos halo del brazo hasta arrancarlo completamente.

La punta de una ametralladora se puso justo en su nuca, pero con un golpe del brazo del muchacho el arma fue enviada hacia arriba junto cuando disparaba, Onashiru termino de girar su cuerpo completamente y tomo al soldado del cuello apretándole con fuerza para solo asfixiarlo, extendió la palma sobre el pecho y con solo imaginarlo el hombre estallo en llamas, Onashiru mantuvo su férrea presa en el cuello mientras el desdichado gritaba y pataleaba, la mirada gris del chico no lo dejo de observar ni un solo segundo, disfrutando de sus alaridos agonizantes y su forcejeo, no lo soltó hasta que dejo de patalear.

Continuo caminando, tomo el elevador y presiono el botón del último piso, aprovecho el momento para recargar sus desert eagle, enfundárselas y tomar un revolver plateado

La puerta se abrió demasiado pronto como para haber llegado al último piso, Onashiru vio una silueta en el fondo de la sala y dio tres tiros del revolver.

Las balas se impactaron contra un metal plateado brillante.

Onashiru salio del elevador, mirando fijamente al otro ninja. Dejo la maleta dentro del elevador

-- Grave… así que hablabas en serio…

-- Cuando no lo he hecho? –dijo el otro ninja, levantándose del sillón donde descansaba.

Hentaksu portaba su vestimenta ninja entera pero pronto se quito la mascara liberando sus cabellos negros de la tela negra.

-- ¿Vas a jugar o no? No tienes mucho tiempo antes de que amanezca.

-- terminare rápido.

Acto seguido Onashiru despidió una ola de llamas que incendio todo lo que estaba a nivel del suelo. Hentaksu salto APRA evitar el fuego y Onashiru lo ataco saltando desde abajo, ambas espadas se impactaron con fuerza y los ninjas empujaron sus armas separándose y tocando el suelo de nuevo solo para impulsarse uno contra el otro.

Los muebles ardían a sus alrededores mientras luchaban, una desventaja APRA Hentaksu que si salía lastimado con el fuego y el calor.

-- ¿te cansas tan rápido? –dijo burlón Onashiru al notar la acelerada respiración de su _amigo_

-- juegas sucio.

-- no, tu juegas con fuego. –onashiru levanto la mano derecha y esta se rodeo del fuego del demonio.

Hentaksu enfundo la espada plateada a su espalda y junto ambas palmas frente a su pecho.

-- ahora te demostrare por que me llaman "The Grave"

Con vehemencia golpeo ambas palmas contra el suelo, y atravesaron el suelo cientos de pequeñas estacas afiladas color blanco, entrecruzándose, perforando los muebles quemados. Onashiru no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas completamente y recibió un profundo tajo en su pierna derecha justo cuando salto para evitar las estacas.

Pero con lo que Onashiru no contaba es que Hentaksu pudiera reaccionar tan rápido después de esa técnica y se lanzara contra él.

Las espadas nuevamente se impactaron con ambos ninjas en el aire, Onashiru con la izquierda tomo la mágnum y se la puso en la cabeza a Hentaksu, jalo el gatillo pero Hentaksu tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, la bala rozó su cabeza creándole una herida que necesitaría puntos para cerrarse.

Ambos se alejaron, jadeantes, pero pocos segundos después se lanzaron a la carga una vez más. Las espadas chocaban cada vez que trataban de herirse, uno atacaba y el otro bloqueaba y así sucesivamente, intercambiando los roles, esquivando, cubriéndose, las espadas jamás probaron la sangre del otro, pero su estuvieron cerca.

En su mente, Doku rugía pidiendo la sangre de un rival tan bueno como Hentaksu.

Las espadas chocaron de nuevo pero esta vez Onashiru la envolvió con fuego que salto sobre hentaksu con el impacto, el chico se alejo al ver el fuego sobre él y recibió algunas quemaduras leves, Onashiru subió la mano y dio los últimos dos disparos del revolver, hentaksu ladeo el cuerpo hacia un lado y logro esquivar una, pero la otra impacto en su brazo derecho

Una de las rodillas de Hentaksu toco el suelo y apoyo todo su peso en ella. Onashiru enfundo su espada y se acerco lentamente

-- bueno… creo que ese es el limite… de mi poder, a pesar de aun tener algunas cartas guardadas… ya no sirven de nada… me has vencido completamente.

-- Asuka de matara si llegas a su casa así. –Dijo Onashiru con una sonrisa- Los pisos de abajo están limpios, podrás irte sin problemas, ¿crees que estas emociones fueron suficientes para considerar el retiro?

Hentaksu se puso de pie dificultosamente

-- tu lo has dicho, considerarlo.

Hentaksu marcho hacia el elevador a pasos leves, pero justo a un lado de su cabeza la kitetsu paso girando y atravesó la pared para luego regresar a las manos de su dueño.

_-- Esta vez yo gane… Hayabusa…_ -Doku hablaba a través de los labios de Onashiru

Hentaksu se volteo lentamente y miro a los ojos rojos de Onashiru con una mirada color verde claro.

-- habrá una próxima vez, Doku… Hoy tú debías ganar. –acto seguido ambos se dieron la espalda y Hentaksu desapareció en el elevador.

-- No vuelvas a tomar mi cuerpo… -Onashiru volteo hacia los ventanales reflejantes resquebrajados que mostraban la colorida ciudad en fiesta y al mismo tiempo, reflejaban un ser revestido en una antigua armadura samurai que detrás de la mascara de boca y colmillos dejaba a la vista unas vivas llamas violetas en lugar del rostro, a su izquierda, la Kitetsu enfundada y una wakisashi acompañándola.

"Como yo… el antepasado de ese chico era un gran y joven guerrero… mi ejecutor después de una gran batalla… me corresponde sonreír ante mi victoria en esta vida." –contesto enfadado, devolviéndole la mirada desde el espejo.

-- Ryu Hayabusa y tu no pelearon hoy, fueron Onashiru y Hentaksu.

Onashiru entro después de la conversación con su otra mitad entro al elevador; volvió a apretar el ultimo piso… pero no funciono, agarro su maleta y salio.

Tomo las grandes escaleras que subían en espiral, elimino de certeros disparos a los primeros dos soldados y siguió subiendo. Desde los pisos superiores uno lanzo una granada.

El explosivo callo libremente y cuando estuvo cerca del piso donde subía onashiru exploto, la explosión golpeo el cuerpo del ninja contra la pared con tanta fuerza que esta se quebró y varios pedazos de las escaleras se desmoronaron.

Cuando cuatro soldados llegaron a la altura de Onashiru lo encontraron arrastrándose escaleras arriba de una forma tan patética que no evitaron soltar una carcajada.

Onashiru los miro un segundo y literalmente se lanzo sobre ellos, abrió la boca y sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello de uno de los hombres, Onashiru agarro la mano donde el tipo tenía su metralladota y apunto hacia el otro de los soldados haciéndole disparar contra él con un leve movimiento de la mano. Los otros dos habían retrocedido, apuntaron y dispararon, el ninja uso el cuerpo del tipo al que mordía para cubrirse mienta con sus dientes le arrancaba la garganta.

Los dos restantes retrocedieron aterrados. Onashiru libero al cadáver de su agarre. Su boca, mentón y todo su cuello estaban bañados con la sangre de aquel soldado… y su mirada salvaje intimidaba a los otros dos que apenas podían apuntarle, pero no podían pensar en disparar.

Tomo una de sus pistolas, disparo a uno en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo salto sobre el otro con las piernas primero, el impulso empujo al soldado hacia atrás, su espalda recibió serios daños por golpearse contra el pilo de los peldaños con el peso de onashiru sobre él, que, con ambos pies apoyados en su pecho, tomo los brazos y los jalo con fuerza.

Se escucho el sonido de músculos rasgándose, el crujir de sus costillas entre la humedad de su pecho y el deleitante sonido de órganos siendo perforados por sus propios huesos llego a los oídos de Onashiru. El soldado apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar, sangre inundo su boca y mientras más trataba de gritar mas se ahogaba, pulmones, corazón… todos los órganos cercanos fueron perforados y aplastados y eso le provoco la muerte.

Onashiru soltó los flácidos brazos del soldado y siguió adelante…

Subió varios pisos, su respiración se entrecortaba de vez en cuando, pero algo le impulsaba.

El hambre, estaba hambriento, tantos años buscando descargar su odio… quemar la sed de venganza en su ser… lo haría… consumiría todo aquel sentimiento en su ser… aun que muriera en el intento.

Llego hasta una puerta, el resto de las escaleras habían sido destruidas con intención así que se vio obligado a entrar a la puerta. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y el sonido de un disparo le hizo agacharse instintivamente, el disparo rozo sus cabellos y Onashiru salto esquivando otro disparo, pero no eran balas, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una esfera rojiza que dejaba tras de si una estela temporal del mismo color.

-- Ese es el blaster de Kei, no tienes derecho a usarlo… -Onashiru miro hacia una esquina de la habitación y se encontró con… esa mujer, se negaba a si mismo llamarla como la chica que una vez amo.

-- Me pertenece. –dijo la mujer apoyada contra la pared, tenia unos pantalones rojo oscuro ajustados y una chaqueta de manga larga pegada a su cuerpo, a modo de escote tenia el cierre de la prenda abierto hasta la mitad de los senos develando una cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho desde el cuello pasando entre los senos y desapareciendo bajo la ropa.

-- nunca lo manejaras como ella lo hacia. –dos disparos más fueron esquivados por el ninja. El clon tomo el ancho y corto cañón del arma y le dio un leve giro y disparo de nuevo a Onashiru sin siquiera apuntar.

El disparo fue nuevamente esquivado, pero la esfera naranja al chocar contra la pared estallo en decenas de esferitas doradas que volaron por toda la habitación, imposibilitado para esquivar todas esas Onashiru fue acribillado por todas y cada una de ellas.

Aun de pie, Onashiru volteo a ver a Kei a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes le recordaban mucho a…

Callo de rodillas y luego el resto del cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo.

Kei se acerco al cuerpo, sus ojos mostraron duda, y sin entender por que, acaricio su cicatriz pensando en cuando él se la hizo, la ataco sin intención de matarla, a pesar de que podía hacerlo, solo para alejarla de él…

Entonces recordó una frase que hentaksu le dijo en el elevador "el verte le causa tanto dolor como ira… se ha vuelto loco por lo que le de Gabrielle, pero aun así… creo firmemente en que si logra derrotarnos a mi y a ti, no nos matara… pero para ti… es especialmente difícil para él… atacarte es atacar los recuerdos de su primer enamoramiento y dudo que pueda hacerlo… debes pensar… que haría tu _yo_ original."

Los pensamientos de Kei fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Onashiru agarro su tobillo y la derribo, el muchacho se puso sobre ella, apresando sus muñecas y poniendo todo su peso sobre ella… Kei furiosa miro el rostro de Onashiru, ensangrentado y con varias heridas que le habían causado las balas de energía. Onashiru la miraba sin mirarla, respirando agitadamente, solo necesitaba un minuto… si podía mantener a esa mujer quieta por un minuto podría recuperarse lo suficiente para luchar…

_- ………es genéticamente idéntica en todo sentido, incluso, tal vez, en sus sentimientos hacia ti……-_

Onashiru se le ocurrió una idea, era loco, pero podría funcionar…

Él la beso…

La chica quedo totalmente anonadada, los ojos muy abiertos, a pesar de que Onashiru le sostenía las muñecas ella no había soltado el blaster, pero mientras el beso avanzaba termino soltando el arma de energía.

En poco tiempo termino respondiéndole el beso que continuo… y continuo… los labios sabían a sangre pero a pesar de eso algo en ella se calentaba y lo consideraba delicioso.

El beso termino y ella fue libre cuando Onashiru salto hacia atrás, aun jadeante, pero con energía en la mirada gris.

Kei se incorporo y quedo sentada en el suelo mirándolo sin entender, ¿Por qué había parado?

-- Realmente… no creí que funcionara… -dijo Onashiru entre respiro y respiro- pero te dejaste… je je

Entonces la realidad callo sobre ella como toneladas de ladrillos, solo la estaba distrayendo para descansar… sin saber por que, se sintió furiosa y entupidamente traicionada. Tomo el blaster y se puso de pie apuntándole con los ojos verdes llenos de rabia.

Onashiru le apunto con una de sus desear eagle igualmente y le dio una leve sonrisa.

-- Tus ojos furiosos son iguales a los de ella… -su sonrisa de borro- pero no me ganaras… Kei me enseño sus trucos y a disparar, nunca la supere pero no puedes hacer nada que me sorprenda.

Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, la bala de plomo choco contra la esfera de energía provocando se que separara en decenas de pequeños balines dorados, Onashiru extendió su mano derecha hacia la izquierda y la movió a la derecha creando una pantalla de fuego frente a él mientras saltaba hacia Kei que continuo disparándole. Parados uno frente al otro se enredaron en un juego de apuntar al otro y repeler el arma, los disparos pasaban zumbando el cuerpo del enemigo; Kei apuntaba a Onashiru y este repelía la pistola justo cuando disparaba, el disparo se impactaba en la pared y viceversa. Por causa de eso, los cuerpos de ambos eran golpeados ocasionalmente por los balines dorados que rebotaban ante el primer impacto y volaban por la habitación, chocando contra los muebles, la pared, el suelo y contra los dos seres que seguían enredados en un tira y afloja interminable.

En algún momento Onashiru apunto y disparo justo cuando Kei empujaba a un lado su arma pero a pesar de haber jalado el gatillo ninguna bala salio.

Onashiru salto hacia atrás girando y al mismo tiempo creando un escudo de llamas que destruyo las bolitas doradas que encontró en su camino antes de que golpearan su cuerpo.

Onashiru soltó el arma y tomo la otra. Pero Kei aprovecho el momento en que él se alejo para darle otro giro el cañón del blaster. Disparó hacia Onashiru y este partió la energía en dos de un sablazo de la kitetsu, pero no contaba con que al impactar la esfera contra la espada potentes ondas expansivas lo golpearan con tal violencia que fue despedido hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared, de las mismas ondas explosivas los vidrios que mostraban la ciudad reventaron completamente.

Onashiru se despego de la pared por causa de la gravedad y cayo de rodillas al suelo apoyando una mano.

-- el disparo explosivo del Blaster de Kei… su arma secreta… tarda dos minutos en cargar un segundo disparo… -se puso de pie- ¿quieres que nos besemos mientras se recarga para que me mates? –dijo con un tono irónico.

Kei regreso el cañón del blaster hasta la primera marca; el disparo normal. Jalo el gatillo contra Onashiru que bloqueo cada uno de los disparos con su espada mientras corría hacia ella.

Kei retrocedió esquivando hábilmente cada uno de los ataques de forma muy elegante, a Onashiru le recordó claramente un día en que entreno con Kei con su espada de bambú y ella después de algunos minutos esquivaba sus ataques de una forma tan grácil que parecía burlarse de él.

Continuaron el juego, Onashiru atacando y Kei retrocediendo o moviéndose a un lado hasta que llego lo inevitable; el abismo que dejaron las ventanas al romperse, Kei se detuvo al sentir el filo que daba paso a la caída al vació, pero Onashiru, olvidando que era un pelea real y no los juegos de él y su novia no se detuvo, lanzo otro golpe mas pero Kei no podía esquivarlo. Soltó el blaster y tomo el filo de la espada con sus manos.

-- Es suficiente Oky… -susurro Kei en un tono suave, muy parecido al que uso la verdadera cuando se despidió antes de morir. Onashiru regreso a la realidad y vio en cámara lenta como ella era empujada por la fuerza de la espada hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que soltaba la hoja metálica.

Él extendió su mano y tomo la de ella… pero la sangre en sus manos heridas la hizo resbalar…

-- **¡¡¡¡KEI!!!!**

* * *

La puerta del elevador se abrió, siete soldados rodearon al joven que salía, las puntas de los rifles quedaron a centímetros de la cabeza de Onashiru que mantenía la mirada en el suelo y la kitetsu en su mano izquierda.

Onashiru salto girando varias veces en el aire con dos espadas rojas brillantes con los que corto en pedazos a todos los soldados que lo rodeaban, sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo, justo cuando los pedazos de carne humana caían al suelo dejando solo carne sanguinolenta dispersa en el suelo, rodeando a Onashiru quedo un espiral rojizo que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, el chico miro sus manos, aquellas espadas rojizas de un solo filo, acerco ambas partes y una de las espadas desapareció, uniéndose con la otra, dejando la kitetsu en su mano izquierda.

Onashiru levanto la mirada fría como el hielo hacia adelante donde se encontró con una fina figura recubierta de cuero negro desde los pies hasta el cuello.

Gabrielle saco dos dagas plateadas largas de doble filo, giro en sus manos algunas veces antes de afirmarlas con fuerza.

Onashiru dio un par de pasos hacia ella, dejando los cadáveres destazados a su espalda, enfundo la kitetsu y se puso en posición battou, listo para atacar.

La mirada de la chica de cabello negro era de total concentración, sus ojos rojos como la espesa sangre estaban opacos, eran ojos viejos, ojos que habían visto mucho, incluso más que los ojos de Onashiru

El aludido tenia los ojos entrecerrados, parecía apunto de la caer inconciente al mirarlo a los ojos, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente erguido y su respiración era pausada y calma.

Pasaron segundos… quizás minutos, ambos esperando al otro.

La mujer le lanzo una de sus dagas hacia el chico que por reflejo la golpeo con su katana, pero esa acción le dio la oportunidad a Gabrielle para atacarlo de frente, la segunda daga de la mujer se clavo en el antebrazo derecho de Onashiru, pero este no soltó la katana y trato de cortarla; ella esquivo de manera fácil, corrió hacia la primera de sus armas y la cogio, después corrió en círculos alrededor de Onashiru, iba cada vez mas y mas rápido.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrió, apenas si podía verla, envaino la espada, esperando, era todo lo que podía hacer

Ella corría en círculos a su alrededor, a veces acercándose y alejándose justo cuando él trataba de cortarla, siguió jugando algunos minutos…

Se escucho una risa burlona por todo el lugar, Onashiru sintió rabia, entre el juego de la mujer ya había recibido algunas estocadas en el cuerpo, una en la espalda que seguro sangraba internamente y otros en el brazo derecho, el chico sabia lo que ella intentaba: destrozarle el brazo con el que blandía la espada, para cuando estuviera indefenso hacerle quien sabe que.

Lanzo el sable de nuevo pero solo corto el aire.

Gabrielle al fin se paro frente a él, con una sonrisa. Acerco el filo de una de sus armas a la altura de sus labios y lamió la sangre que bañaba la hoja metálica.

Se lanzo contra él, Onashiru le ataco pero su sable fue bloqueado con las dagas y recibió una patada en las costillas que ni siquiera llego a ver.

Su cuerpo herido golpeo la pared con fuerza y se desplomo en el suelo, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre inundaba ya su boca, al levantarse, la sangre salía de entre sus labios y manchaba la alfombra negra del lugar. Onashiru termino de incorporarse solo para recibir un puñetazo de su enemigo justo en la cara que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, cuando se recupero, tenia el labio inferior destrozado, manando sangre sin cesar.

Gabrielle estaba junto a él, pero no le dejaba recuperarse lo suficiente para contra atacar, sintió como ella tomaba su brazo derecho y le obligaba a soltar la espada, el sonido de ramas secas al romperse llego a sus oídos junto con una oleada de dolor que apago su mente, solo podía pensar en gritar, su brazo derecho había sido roto… varias veces.

La risa de la mujer aun llegaba hasta sus oídos, si otro fuera el momento, la hubiera considerado bonita, pero en esa situación le taladraba la cabeza que apenas recuperaba la lucidez.

Otro puñetazo se estrello en su cara y casi instantáneamente tres en el estomago.

Onashiru dios tres pasos mas hacia atrás, se llevo su mano sana a la boca tratando de evitar el vomito que amenazaba en su garganta, sin poder contenerse … sangre mezclada con alimentos salio de su garganta.

Con la mirada totalmente nublada trato de enfocar a Gabrielle, desde su mano izquierda nació una llama violeta que le lanzo a la mujer.

Gabrielle, con las dagas en su cintura, detuvo la bola de fuego con sus propias manos. El cuero que las cubría cedió ante el calor pero no así la propia Gabrielle que ni pestañeo. Al extinguirse, sus manos mostraban ligeras quemaduras, pero no le molesto, camino hacia Onashiru a paso lento, Había dejado de reír y perforaba con su mirada a su rival postrado en el suelo de rodillas y jadeante.

No podía concentrarse en crear las llamas… no podía mover el cuerpo sin un esfuerzo titánico… estaba acabado. Habría perdido, incluso si hubiera estado con sus fuerzas completas.

Tomo delicadamente la cabeza de Onashiru, la afirmo con sus manos y la estrello contra su rodilla destrozándole la nariz.

Lo pateo con toda su fuerza y el cuerpo del muchacho rompió una estantería llena de libros, ella metió la mano entre los libros y saco el cuerpo sepultado, lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación hacia una televisión que también fue destrozada.

Onashiru callo de espaldas, aun despierto, pero sin fuerzas para moverse, más lastimado de lo que había estado nunca. Ella ladeo la cabeza del muchacho derrotado con desprecio, no quería que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Libero las dagas de sus vainas en su espalda baja y las giro en sus manos un par de veces antes de afirmarlas con fuerza, el filo hacia abajo, apuntando hacia el muchacho, Lanzo las dagas con fuerza y estas cayeron como dos balas hacia el suelo donde reposaba la cabeza del chico.

Se clavaron a milímetros de perforarle completamente, Gabrielle lo miraba con rabia pura en sus ojos rojos, se sentó sobra su pecho, poniendo su peso sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, él casi le doblaba la estatura y no podría arriesgarse. Tomo la cabeza y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-- quiero verlo… quiero ver como los mataste… -musito enfurecida. Onashiru dijo algo, pero no se entendió nada.

La mirada de Gabrielle estuvo fija en la de Onashiru, el Rojo contra el gris… en cuestión de segundos algo cambio, el iris de Gabrielle, rojo como la sangre, fue bañándose en un negro absoluto

Ella buscaba en su mente, leía cada uno de sus pensamientos, los más superficiales eran difusos, raros, pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos y no podía distinguir nada, seguramente causado por las oleadas de dolor que llegaban a su mente desde su cuerpo. Se adentro mas en aquella mente, días antes… semanas… meses… años antes del momento presente…

Gabrielle se levanto y se alejo de Onashiru con vehemencia mientras su mente digería lo que había descubierto… Su prima hermana… Kei había sido asesinada y ese chico había tratado de salvarla en vano, pues la amaba… pero ¿y su familia? Toda la familia De Lioncourt había sido asesinada mientras ella no se encontraba y luego ese hombre la…

Como no lo había pensado… ese maldito… quería a Onashiru, quería el poder latente dentro del muchacho… y había hecho todo APRA conseguirlo…

La mujer apretó los dientes y apuño las manos con rabia.

Pero también había indagado en la mente de ese maldito de Omaru, y no había visto nada.

¿Habría esperado aquello y tenia la fuerza mental suficiente para bloquear su poder?

Mas rabia, su corazón acelerado, su orgullo aplastado y su conciencia… bueno eso no, nunca había mostrado indicios de tenerla y esta situación no era la excepción

Gabrielle volteo hacia Onashiru, su brazo estaba inutilizado y tenia tantas heridas que cualquier otro habría muerto ya.

Pero… incluso parecía estarse recuperando. Algo le impulsaba, un poder que sobrepasaba la fuerza de su cuerpo físico, algo alimentado por…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio aquella silueta junto al cuerpo inerte, miro a los ventanales reflectantes y analizo aquello, aquel ser invisible a simple vista… una especie de guardián…

No… no era un guardián, era un demonio, aquella armadura no tenia cuerpo, solo fuego, fuego eterno venido del infierno… ¿Qué hacia con Onashiru? O mejor aun ¿Qué hacia dándole su fuerza, curándolo, impulsándolo?

-- … venganza… -musito ella, como si las palabras las hubieran colocado en su mente- El demonio se alimenta de su deseo de vengarse y por las muertes que ha causado… a cambio… le da un poder mas allá del que había controlado antes de esta noche… -concluyó.-

Onashiru comenzó a moverse débilmente, con cada esfuerzo eran olas de dolor agudo en su cuerpo, pero tenia que levantarse, si no derrotaba a Gabrielle no llegaría con el líder de O-Corp.

-- tranquilo niño. –le dijo ella desde su posición a unos metros- Lo se todo… ya no peleare contra ti.

Onashiru le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de caer nuevamente de espaldas, estaba hecho polvo, pero aparentemente podía relajarse un poco.

Ella se acerco, tomo su brazo roto y puso las partes rotas juntas, de forma que pudieran soldarse, con la esperanza de que el demonio hiciera el resto. Le enderezo la nariz rota y noto que la herida de su labio ya no sangraba, eso era bueno, pero no sabia si sus órganos internos estarían bien, le había perforado uno de los pulmones y algunos otros con la obvia intención de que muriera lentamente mientras peleaba.

Un disparo resonó en la sala y rozo la mejilla de Gabrielle… la mujer, sorprendida, volteo hacia la presencia que había disparado… ¿Cómo no lo había sentido antes?

-- Shiriusu Deichi… -mascullo molesta.

-- ¿Nos traicionas igual que los otros dos señorita De Lioncourt? ¿O debería llamarla Skady, ya que esta trabajando?

La mujer lo miro fríamente

-- ¿los otros dos?

-- Hentaksu "the Grave" salio del edificio sin dar todo su potencial, Kei "Ojo esmeralda" no lo mato cuando podía. –Hizo una pausa- ahora usted hace lo mismo… ¿no habrá desarrollado sentimientos de afecto por el chico igual que Yuri "Sable de ángel" tengo entendido que por eso la mato, señorita de Lioncourt

-- El contrato no me interesa y el pago menos, vine aquí para vengarme…

Gabrielle desapareció de la vista de Deichi y apareció frente a él… él hombre se alejo de ella disparando continuamente con una sorprendente puntería, las balas rozaban el cuerpo de la chica, pero mientras no entraran en su cuerpo a ella no le importaba. Lo acorralo en una esquina y le corto las manos.

Ella lo miro fijamente mientras gritaba por la perdida de sus extremidades.

-- Si hay algo que no soporto… es que me traicionen… -con una de sus dagas atravesó limpiamente la garganta del detective sin dejar mas herida que un ligero punto en la piel cuando saco la hoja metálica.

Sangre inundo la boca de Deichi mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

Murió.

-- Gabrielle… -escucho a sus espaldas, reconoció la voz de Onashiru así que no reacciono.

-- ¿que quieres? Debo matar a Omaru, para terminar con esto. –dijo aun furiosa por haber sido engañada.

-- ¿Omaru? –Pausa- Es el presidente de la compañía… el que tiene el trozo del mandoble maldito… ese… es mío, Gabrielle. –dijo con gran convicción. La mujer se acerco a él mirándolo fríamente.

-- No podrías de derrotar ni a un soldado en tu estado, aun que ese demonio haga que te recuperes anormalmente rápido aun eres insignificante en comparación.

-- yo llegue primero… y no podrás vengarte tu… hasta que yo muera intentándolo…

-- eso puede arreglarse fácilmente. –le puso el filo de una de sus armas en el cuello

Él no se inmuto, se movió lentamente hacia su espada que, clavada en el suelo, desprendía un aura rojiza… como fuego color sangre.

La tomo con la izquierda y la guardo en su vaina con dificultad. Su brazo derecho colgaba muerto a su costado.

-- lo matare… y si no lo logro, entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras…

Gabrielle estrecho los ojos….

-- Él esta esperando en el siguiente piso, te daré treinta minutos.

-- será suficiente.

Tambaleante, Onashiru fue hacia las escaleras, en el siguiente piso estaba aquel al que llamaban Omaru… Se alegraba que no estuviera en la cumbre del edificio…

-- ese nombre…

------------

Gabrielle lo miro marcharse con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Cuando desapareció camino hacia el elevador, esperaba que funcionara…

Bajo hasta la calle y se alejo lo suficiente para poder ver la ventana del piso donde se encontraba Omaru, miro su reloj y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

-------------

Onashiru empujo la puerta de dos caras, subir las escaleras había sido todo un reto…

Entro a la oscura habitación y la puerta se cerro a su espalda, entonces las luces se encendieron repentinamente, cegándolo un poco, cuando se fue acostumbrando a la luz miro el entorno, era un amplio despacho, había pinturas de famosos en las paredes, dos sillones de tres cuerpos a cada lado de la habitación que hacían juego con la alfombra color vino, un escritorio de madera cerca de los ventanales del fondo y tras este un sillón ejecutivo de alta espalda color negro, al lado del sillón había una mesita circular que contenía un recipiente lleno de hielo con una botella de vino blanco entre ellos.

Una mano salia del sillón volteado. Onashiru se sintió irritado, aquel desgraciado le daba la espalda y servia una copa de vino como si nada…

-- oye… -musito enfurecido. Saco de atrás una desert eagle, la única arma aparte de la espada que llevaba consigo.

-- un momento… -dijo el hombre. La mano volvió a ocultarse, seguro estaba bebiendo el hijo de…- el sillón se volteo, mostrando a un hombre envuelto en un caro traje negro, el cuerpo era fornido, espalda ancha y visiblemente fuerte, un rostro fino y al mismo tiempo varonil, unos ojos grandes y rasgados de color gris, el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás de color negro. Algo había de inhumano en él… quizás sus orejas puntiagudas como un elfo o su mirada salvaje como un depredador, pero había algo más, algo oscuro y… familiar- te esperaba… hermanito

Onashiru quedo en una pieza… "hermanito"?

-- Omaru… -salio de sus labios… aquel hombre era su hermano pero… no lo veía desde hacia mas de diez años… apenas si lo recordaba…

-- veo que has despedazado todos los pisos inferiores… pero mírate… estas cayéndote a pedazos… -se burlo.

-- por que has hecho esto… eres mi hermano… ¿Por qué?...

-- ¿Por qué? –se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio- poder… Onashiru, desde que toque esto… -saco de su bolsillo una pieza con la forma de medio ovalo, un extremo era afilado y el otro era irregular, la parte donde seguramente se uniría a los otros pedazos.- Esta es la punta del Acero del dragón negro… un arma muy… muy antigua y poderosa… y necesito los otros pedazos para tener su poder… te hubiera pedido ayuda… pero sabia que no me la darías…

-- mataste a Kei… a la familia de Gabrielle… provocaste… cientos de muertes de inocentes…

-- miles –le corrigió- ¿y que?

Onashiru sintió como el shock era reemplazado por rabia, subió el brazo izquierdo y vació el cargador sobre su hermano.

Los fragmentos de plomo se detuvieron en el aire, a más de veinte centímetros del cuerpo.

"_Es el campo de poder de un demonio… ese humano… tiene mucho poder… solo un arma antigua o tus puños pueden dañarlo, chico"_

Onashiru apretó los dientes, si Doku decía la verdad eso tardaría mas de lo esperado.

Soltó la pistola y saco la kitetsu de su vaina con la izquierda, entonces corrió hacia su hermano, pero la espada fue bloqueada por unas garras de mas de diez centímetros que salían de los dedos de su hermano. Con la otra mano Omaru dio un fuerte tajo en el rostro de Onashiru, lo pateo con fuerza, abriendo heridas que le había provocado gabrielle hacia solo unos minutos. La sangre volvió a surgir de su boca y manchar el suelo alfombrado…

Onashiru recupero la estabilidad y volvió a atacar, su brazo derecho aun colgaba muerto desde su hombro así que no podría contar con él. Omaru volvió a bloquear la espada pero esta vez Onashiru se movió rápido y le dio un cabezazo a su hermano con toda su fuerza rompiéndole la nariz.

Omaru lo volvió a alejar de una patada y entonces pudo concentrarse en su dolor, pero pronto se recupero, mirando a su hermano con un odio antinatural.

Onashiru, a varios metros de distancia, lo miraba entre furioso y al borde de las lágrimas

-- por que… -susurro para si, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de su hermano mayor y el mas valioso, era de él siendo un niño indefenso y siendo protegido por su grande hermano… aquel monstruo no era su hermano…

Una mano apretando su cuello y otra la mano que sostenía la espada fueron suficientes para regresarlo a la normalidad

-- tu… no eres… ¡NADA! –rugió Omaru, riendo como un poseso y estrujando el cuello de su hermano 12 años menor.

Onashiru sintió las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras miraba a aquella criatura con el rostro de su hermano, sin su brazo derecho no podía hacer nada.

Omaru lo arrojo contra el suelo y le puso un pie sobre el pecho, se sorprendió al no sentir demasiada resistencia en las costillas y supo que varias de ellas estaban rotas, se sintió agradecido de que Gabrielle hiciera un gran trabajo.

Con ambas manos sujeto la muñeca de Onashiru y trato de arrebatarle la espada, pero el chico no quería soltarla así que jalo…

Un desgarrador grito salio de la garganta de Onashiru cuando sintió como el hueso de su codo de separaba del resto del cuerpo, sus articulaciones, piel… todo se desgarraba ante la fuerza que Omaru ejercía… El antebrazo entero termino por separarse del resto de la extremidad, dejando solo la parte sangrando de lo que una vez fue un brazo pegado al muchacho que no sabia hacer otra cosa que gritar y patalear como el había hecho con los soldados algunas horas antes…

Omaru separo la extremidad muerta de la espada maldita y la contemplo, sintió algo de rechazo por el arma viva… pero pronto la domino… entonces se volvió a Onashiru que ahora estaba en calma, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y el trozo de brazo sangrando.

Con la parte plana de la espada rozo la frente de Onashiru, allí apareció como por arte de magia un tatuaje… un tatuaje muy similar a la marca que "fenris" marcaba con fuego en sus victimas.

-- Ahora me quedare con el poder de Doku en tu sangre… -empuño la espada con ambas manos y se preparo para atravesar la cabeza de Onashiru con su propia espada.

Pero algo golpeo al hombre, alejándolo hasta el otro extremo del lugar, espada en mano.

Desde el cuerpo de su hermano menor nacían ondas violáceas que se esfumaban al tocar las paredes…

El cuerpo del chico se comenzó a elevar del suelo mientras un destello salía de su piel.

-- _Por todo el dolor… que has causado… y por el que… ya no causaras…_ -Onashiru miro de lado a su hermano tirado en el suelo mirándole horrorizado.

-- ¡¿QUE ERES?! –grito presa del pánico cuando vio que todo comenzaba a incendiarse

No hubo respuesta, las ondas violáceas eran absorbidas por la pared, y los cuadros, el escritorio… todo ardía en llamas.

------------

Gabrielle miro sorprendida como desde el primer piso el edificio entero ardía en llamar de color azul, creando una luminosa columna de fuego inextinguible…

Un camión de bomberos la rebaso y se paro cerca del edificio tratando de apagar las llamas, luego otro y otro… no podían disminuir el fuego…

Una risa llego hasta los oídos de la mujer y sintió un escalofrió… aquella risa era la de Onashiru, pero sonaba… completamente… desquiciada…

Una pequeña alarma sonó en su reloj… treinta minutos… Las llamas del edificio acrecentaron igual que la perturbadora risa de Onashiru…

Gabrielle comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar…

Las llamas crecían y crecían… y de pronto todo fue silencio…

La gigantesca explosión que nació desde ese incendio destrozo los edificios más cercanos y provoco que algunos de los que estaban más alejados terminaran cubiertos de llamas… casi la mitad de la ciudad quedó como pasto de las llamas…

-------------

Exhausta, regreso al lugar, el fuego había durado tan solo unos minutos y tan mágicamente había aparecido, desapareció, lo que mas caos habría provocado hacia sido la explosión. Llegaron a donde estaba el edificio, ahora solo había escombros en todo el rededor. El sol comenzaba a salir por el borde del mundo…

Gabrielle y Hentaksu se pararon uno al lado del otro y miraron sorprendidos una imagen borrosa… no, dos imágenes…

La imagen de Onashiru miro a la otra imagen frente a él…

-- El poder del fragmento… te consumió…

--… si -contesto la imagen de Omaru- … lo siento… -dijo afligida

No obtuvo respuesta…

Omaru se fue desvaneciendo lentamente… musitando disculpas…Onashiru volteo hacia la pareja que lo miraba, les sonrió… y _Desapareció…_

**Fin de **_**K.Y.O. Gaiden**_

_Hora: 19:41 Fecha: 31/07/2007 Interpretes: Caramelos de cianuro, Mago de oz, Rammstein._


	7. VII Epilogo

**Oh por dios siguen leyendo?!?!**

**no me lo creo...**

**llorare...**

**apenas estoy publicando pero muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! y prometo luchar mas seriamente con AYANAMIS HOTEL! se que algunos se cortan las venas por ver que sucede XD**

**receurden que esta historia fue terminada hace mucho tiempo pero no habia sido publicado mas que el cap. 1. un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo :)**

**_J. Ulises Alvarez "Okanami"_**

**Epilogo: ** El tiempo pasó… no igual pero pasó...

24 Diciembre 2011

Los suaves pasos le hicieron voltear, el cabello negro y largo peinado hacia atrás, el traje color negro…

A su lado, una mujer de estatura media, de larga melena pelirroja.

La recién llegada presumía un cabello precioso de un rubio algo oscuro.

El trío tenían ropas oscuras. Pero aun no estaban completos.

Tres más se dejaron ver, dos mujeres y un hombre.

-- Señor Okanami, Señora Okanami, Señorita Enitsu… buenos días. –saludo Hentaksu.

-- lamentamos llegar tarde.

-- aun es temprano, no se preocupen. –contesto Naty amablemente.

Asuka, que ahora lucia un precioso anillo de compromiso en su mano, cortesía de Hentaksu los saludo amablemente devuelta cuando ellos la saludaron, no había conocido mucho a la familia de Onashiru, ya que siempre andaban de viaje y solo llegaban unas ves al año y solo por unos días.

El sexteto bajo la mirada cada uno ante una lapida color negro que estaba frente a ellos, a simple vista no tenia nada llamativo; había cientos de lapidas iguales. Todas tumbas sin cuerpo, de aquellas personas que se habían quemado hasta las cenizas cinco años atrás. Solo de algunas se sabía sus nombres, pero además había otro puñado del que nunca se tuvieron testigos que estuvieran allí. Como lo era Omaru Okanami, que se cree que estaba en un viaje de negocios cuando ocurrió el incidente. Por su puesto, su familia no negó nada de eso y los medios lo tomaron como un hecho, lamentando la muerte de su hijo menor que, según dijeron sus padres, regresaba a casa después de una fiesta cuando ocurrió aquello.

Pasaron quizás media hora frente a la lapida, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hentaksu rompió el silencio.

-- ¿Qué se sabe de Gabrielle?

Enitsu abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a Hentaksu

-- Supongo que esta bien… la ultima vez que investigue su paradero supe que viajaba hacia América, supongo que la seguirán contratando como asesina… dudo que cambie en algún momento.

-- me alegro… -susurro Hentaksu.

-- bueno… creo que debemos irnos… -dijo la madre de Onashiru dejando un pequeño ramillete de flores frente a la tumba.

-- si... –contestaron todos con un suspiro

Naty hizo un ademán hacia un niño no mayor de 5 años que jugaba a lo lejos con un pequeño cachorro marrón. El niño corrió hacia la rubia y le abrazo las piernas, el perrito lo seguía torpemente, aun no podía correr muy bien pero quería estar con su amigo.

-- Despídete de papá. –dijo ella sonriéndole maternalmente.

El pequeño asintió contento, se arrodillo frente a la lapida y la abrazo, luego ante el asombro de todos se puso a escribir con un crayón en la lapida. Terminada su tarea el pequeño de cabello negro y ojitos claros se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su madre. Naty cargo al cachorro con su mano libre y todos caminaron fuera del cementerio. Subieron al auto de Shiru y se marcharon del lugar.

En el cementerio… había aun una persona sentada frente a la lapida… el muchacho sonrió ante lo que leía en su propia lapida…

"Onashiru Okanami" perfectamente cincelado y, mas abajito, con unas letras apenas legibles decía "un gran héroe"

_- eso es exagerado… no lo merezco…_ -dijo el muchacho, rozó las letras que había escrito el pequeño que era su viva imagen de niño y desapareció del lugar…

_**En un café cercano…**_

-- ¡¿Cómo que no tienes pay de queso, pedazo de idiota?! ¡¡CONSIGELO!! –rugió la pelirroja de cabello corto con algunos mechones teñidos de amarillo que sobresalían de su frente.

Kei zarandeaba al pobre mesero con violencia y luego lo soltó para que corriera en busca de su preciado pastel. Se sentó malhumorada y miro hacia el ventanal, más específicamente, al cementerio en memoria a los que murieron en el incendio de cinco años atrás…

Tomo un poco de su taza de café negro, era amargo pero la despertaba. Suspiro, cada año, en esas fechas, se preguntaba por que demonios estaba viva… Había caído de suficiente altura para morir si caía en el suelo… afortunadamente o desafortunadamente unos cables de series navideñas y la lona de un carrito de vendedor ambulante habían amortiguado en gran medida su caída… y luego aquella chica… Gabrielle, había llamado a una ambulancia para que se la llevaran…

-- supongo que algo en mi le recordó a su familia… y la familia siempre se ayuda… -musito distraída.

Un hombre se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y le dejo un sobre amarillo enfrente.

-- es el nuevo blanco, Ojo esmeralda. –dijo. Kei le miraba de reojo sin mucho interés

-- ¿Que es esta vez?

-- Un jefe de la mafia en Canadá…

Kei escucho lo que seguía diciendo, y la sorpresa pinto su cara, sonriente, se puso de pie, salio del lugar con un escueto "luego te llamo"

Al llegar a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue tomar su maleta de viaje y su "otra maleta de viaje" la cual lleno de varios tipos de armas, tanto explosivas como de plomo, y de otros tipos de armas de fuego, parecía que se dirigía a la guerra con ese arsenal.

Mientras se preparaba, recordaba lo que ese enviado de su jefe le había dicho.

"_-- Un jefe de la mafia en Canadá… ha contratado a alguien para que le proteja, es alguien a quien llaman "la inmortal" lamento que tengas que viajar tan lejos por este trabajo pero creemos que eres la única que puede matar a ese hombre sin que esa mujer te vea incluso..."_

Totalmente feliz, termino de empacar y salio de su departamento

-- Te veré de nuevo… Gabrielle…

**Fin**

_Hora: 20:47 Fecha: 31/07/2007 OST: La voz dormida – Mago de oz_


End file.
